


It Was Worth It

by marcelowa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, F/M, Graduation, Grinding, High School, Language, M/M, Smut, Surrogacy, Top!Harry, Unrequited Love, bottom!Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry spotkał Louisa w pierwszym dniu szkoły jako nowego ucznia siódmej klasy i od razu wiedział, że był on wyjątkowy.<br/>Harry zakochał się w Louisie, ale Louis nie widzi go w ten sposób, łamiąc jego serce ciągle i ciągle, gdzie Harry nigdy nie zrobiłby mu krzywdy. Wszystko co Harry wie to, że zawsze będzie kochać chłopaka, który łamie serca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Was Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/955253) by [NiamJenn1994](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994). 



> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

Harry słuchał Louisa przez telefon, który cały czas rozmawiał o swoim chłopaku Liamie i jego serce pękało za każdym razem, gdy szatyn płakał, i uświadomił sobie, że Tomlinson nigdy nie będzie jego i że już zawsze będzie skazany na porażkę, by oglądać go płaczącego i błagającego o uwagę Liama, kiedy jedyną osobą, która mogłaby go pokochać bezwarunkowo i bez żadnych zahamować była naprzeciwko niego, ale był zbyt przerażony, by mu to powiedzieć i zrujnować ich pięcioletnią przyjaźń.

 _You call me up,_  
_It's like a broken record,_  
_Saying that your heart hurts,_  
_That you never get over him getting over you,_  
_And you end up crying,_  
_And I end up lying,_  
_Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do_

Para spotkała się w siódmej klasie, kiedy Harry przez przypadek wpadł na Louisa, posyłając go w dół, wszędzie rozrzucając jego książki. Natychmiast zaczął przepraszać, pochylając się w dół, by pomóc bu wstać i zebrać jego książki, kiedy spojrzał w jego oczy i nagle zauważył te świecące, szczęśliwie niebieskie oczy i uśmiech, który mu posyłał, gdy oddawał mu książki, a potem oboje się sobie przedstawili.

Odkąd Harry był studentem i prawie połowa roku była za nim, nie miał żadnych przyjaciół i nikt z nim nie usiadł na lunchu, zabrał jedzenie i był w drodze, by usiąść przy pustym stoliku, kiedy usłyszał ten melodyczny głos, wołający go. Odwrócił się i spotkał się z Louisem, stojącym naprzeciwko niego przy stole z kilkoma dzieciakami i uśmiechającym się do niego tak szeroko, że Harry poczuł jak jego serce wystukuje rytm.

Został przedstawiony przyjaciołom szatyna, którzy do niego pomachali i ciepło się uśmiechnęli. Niall, radosny blondyn z wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami i irlandzkim akcentem, który mógł jeść za dwóch, a jego ciało wciąż pozostawało szczupłe. Perrie, także blondynka, która miała dobre poczucie humoru z pięknymi niebieskimi oczami, wraz z Niallem utrzymywali cały stolik przy śmiechu, bez przerwy mówiąc żarty i jakieś bzdury.

Został także przedstawiony Ashtonowi, Calumowi, Luke’owi i Michaelowi, którzy przytulili go i uśmiechnęli się szeroko do niego, przysiągłby, że ich twarze  za minutę podzieliłyby się na pół. Robili niestosowne, ale zabawne żarty i Harry nigdy nie śmiał się tak mocno w swoim życiu. W tym dniu zdobył nowych przyjaciół, a potem powoli stali się z Louisem najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Harry nie wiedział kiedy lub jak, ale jak mijały lata, dowiedział się, że zakochał się w szatynie i kiedy to sobie uświadomił, był już w zasadzie w tym zbyt głęboko, by myśleć o kimkolwiek innym niż o Louisie. W dziewiątej klasie Louis starał się dostać do drużyny piłkarskiej, i dostał się, był taki szczęśliwy, że poszedł do domu Harry’ego i powiedział mu najświeższe wieści, przytulając zielonookiego chłopaka tak mocno, ze to tylko sprawiło, że uczucia Stylesa urosły silniejsze i wtedy brunet wiedział, że przepadł.

Niedługo po tym, Louis zaprosił Liama i Zayna, by usiedli z nimi tak jak Danielle, Eleanor, Jade, Jessy i Leigh-Anne sprawiając, że grupa stawała się większa i z tym, że nowi przyjaciele rozmawiali z szatynem, zostawiając Loczka coraz bardziej za nim. Tomlinson poznał Liama i Zayna z drużyny piłkarskiej i Harry nie mógł nic poradzić, ale poczuł się zastąpiony przez Liama, gdy obserwował jak oczy Tomlinsona świeciły coraz bardziej za każdym razem, kiedy Liam skierował całą swoją uwagę w jego kierunku.

 _And when the phone call finally ends,_  
_You say, "Thanks for being a friend,"_  
_And we're going in circles again and again_

W dziesiątej klasie Harry poczuł jak jego serce zostało zmiażdżone w jego klatce, a potem spalone na milion kawałeczków, kiedy Louis I Liam ogłosili, że spotykają się, każdy im gratulował, nawet Harry, który miał to szczęśliwe spojrzenie dla dobra chłopaka, ale w środku umierał, życząc szatynowi, by widział Liama w ten sposób co brunet, pragnąc przyznać się ze swoimi uczuciami do niego, które miał głęboko w swoim sercu.

-Dlaczego z nikim się nie spotykasz? – zapytał raz Louis i Harry prawie dostał ataku paniki, myśląc, co by powiedzieć.

-Mam kogoś na oku, ale on nigdy mnie nie polubi w ten sposób. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

-Cóż, jest idiotą. – powiedział szatyn i Harry chciał się śmiać, ponieważ Louis właśnie nazwał siebie idiotą.

W jedenastej klasie Harry nie był tak blisko z Louisem jak zwykli być, Louis był zaangażowany w grę piłki nożnej i spotykaniem się z Liamem, który zaczął się zmieniać i Harry mógł jedynie obserwować ich z boku jak złośliwy był Payne wobec Louisa i to go bolało, że widział jak on traktował go w ten sposób. Chciał uderzyć Liama za każdym razem, gdy przerywał Louisowi _kogo to obchodzi_ , kiedy Louis mówił coś lub kiedy przytulał go i Liam odciągał go od niego i odchodzili z Zaynem śmiejąc się, jakby nic się nie stało.

Chciał go przytulić i zabrać cały ten ból jaki czuł szatyn i żeby wrócił do szczęścia, kiedy ten chłopak pokazał mu je w swoich pięknych niebieskich oczach, które Harry po prostu uwielbiał. Pragnął, by Louis zerwał z Liamem lub Liam z Louisem, to wydawało się okrutne, ale to było najlepsze dla szatyna i Harry chciał mieć tylko szansę, by powiedzieć Tomlinsonowi jak bardzo go kochał. Chciał tego tak bardzo, ponieważ kilka godzin później, dzwonił Louis, płacząc i mówiąc mu, że Liam go zdradził, a potem z nim zerwał, jakby był śmieciem i Harry mógłby zabić Liama za skrzywdzenie jego Louisa.

 _I dedicate this song to you,_  
_The one who never sees the truth,_  
_That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak boy._  
_Hold you tight straight through the day light,_  
_I'm right here. When you gonna realise_  
_That I'm your cure, heartbreak boy?_

-On  rz-rzucił mnie Haz, był gdzieś z Danielle I w-widziałem ich. Powiedział, że n-nigdy mnie nie k-kochał i że byłem tylko jakąś gierką dla niego. Ładną zabawką, którą się znudził b-bawić. – Louis łkał do telefonu.

-Naprawdę mi przykro LouBear, ale będzie z tobą dobrze. On nigdy na ciebie nie zasługiwał, zasługujesz na kogoś o wiele lepszego. – _Kogoś jak ja_ , pomyślał Harry, ale był zbyt przerażony, by powiedzieć to głośno.

-Ja n-nie wiem co zrobiłem źle Haz, kocham go tak bardzo. Nie chcę go stracić. – Louis czkał.

Te jedenaście słów złamało serce Harry’ego, jak tylko przełknął szloch, który prawie by się ujawnił, gdy Louis tak mówił. Dlaczego musiał czekać tak długo, by przekonać szatyna do swoich prawdziwych uczuć, czekał zbyt długo i wiedział, że Liam mu go ukradł bez jakiejkolwiek szansy do przekonywania.

Chciał mu powiedział jak Payne go zdradzał z Danielle przez dwa lata ale nie chciał zranić Louisa bardziej niż był teraz i to sprawiało, że czuł się zły, wiedząc, że Louis doświadczył tego wszystkiego dzięki Liamowi. Teraz Louis był znowu wolny, chciał mu wszystko powiedzieć, ale gdy już miał, zaczynał panikować, kończąc, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

 _I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out_  
_You could be with me now_  
_But I end up telling you what you wanna hear,_  
_But you're not ready and it's so frustrating_  
_He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you it's not fair._

Następnego dnia podczas lunchu Harry był gotowy, by powiedzieć wszystko Tomlinsonowi o Liamie I o tym co czuł do niego, ponieważ nie mógł już dłużej tego ukrywać I zabijało go to, że Liam całował jego Louisa a potem potraktował go jak szmatę, kiedy Harry wiedział, że mógłby traktować chłopaka lepiej, był dla niego taki dobry, ale Louis zawsze będzie go widzieć jak przyjaciela I Harry był już tym po prostu zmęczony.

 _And when the phone call finally ends_  
_You say, "I'll call you tomorrow at 10,"_  
_And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again,_

 _I dedicate this song to you,_  
_The one who never sees the truth,_  
_That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak boy._  
_Hold you tight straight through the day light,_  
_I'm right here. When you gonna realise_  
_That I'm your cure, heartbreak boy?_

Tego dnia po południu Harry siedział na podłodze w swoim pokoju z Ashtonem I Niallem grając z nimi w nadawanie nazw, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że został tylko jeden miesiąc do ukończenia szkoły i wkrótce będą mogli udać się na uniwersytet. Harry wiedział, ze nie musiał się o to martwić, odkąd on i Louis chcieli iść na tę samą uczelnię w Manchesterze tak samo jak Niall i Perrie. Niestety Ashton, Luke, Calum i Michael szli na uczelnię w Londynie i Harry czuł się jakby ich grupa rozpadała się, gdy byli coraz bliżej dnia ukończenia szkoły.

-Szkoła prawie się kończy, chłopaki. – powiedział Harry, zrzucając pilota i odwracając się do Nialla i Ashtona, którzy grali w tę grę.

-Wiem. Więc, kiedy zamierzasz powiedzieć Louisowi co do niego czujesz? – zapytał Ashton, jakby to była zwykła, codzienna rozmowa.

-C-co? O Czym ty mówisz? – zapytał Styles, czerwieniąc się we wszystkich odcieniach czerwieni, myślał, że nikt o tym nie wiedział i że ukrywał się z tym dość dobrze.

-To ssie, ukrywając się z tym, wszyscy wiemy. Jestem zaskoczony, że Louis jeszcze nie zauważył, ale jak mógłby, skoro jest tak obsesyjny na punkcie tego dupka, Liama. – powiedział Horan, biorąc kawałek pizzy.

-Kiedy mówisz _wszyscy wiemy_ , kim są właściwie _wszyscy_? – zapytał Harry, kompletnie zawstydzony, ponieważ jeśli wszyscy wiedzieli, wtedy znaczyło to, że Liam wiedział.

-Perrie, Calum, Luke, Michael, Ashton i ja. – powiedział Niall, spoglądając na Harry’ego, lekko znudzony.

-Powinieneś mu powiedzieć stary, Liam wyjedzie do Ameryki, tak czy owak. To nie tak, że zostaną razem po tym, ale ty i Louis idziecie na ten sam uniwersytet. To jest twoja szansa! – powiedział Ashton, niemalże wykrzykując ostatnie słowa ze szczególnym naciskiem.

-To nie jest takie łatwe Ash, co jeśli on mnie odrzuci i nie zechce być moim przyjacielem po tym, jak mu to powiem. – powiedział Loczek, przyciągając swoje kolana do klatki piersiowej.

-Nie będzie, jeśli powiesz mu prawdę, założę się, że kopnie Liama w tyłek na pożegnanie i da ci szansę. – powiedział Niall, pocierając kolano bruneta.

-Zasługujesz na wszystko co najlepsze w życiu, Haz, jesteś dla niego taki dobry a Liam jest palantem. Szczerze, nie wiem co Louis w nim widzi, kiedy mógłby być szczęśliwy z tobą. – powiedział Ashton, posyłając zielonookiemu słodki uśmiech.

-A-ale o jeśli mu powiem i nic się nie stanie jak tego oczekiwałem i on nie zechce być już moim przyjacielem. – westchnął Styles, bawiąc się luźnym kawałkiem swojej koszulki, myśląc o tych rzeczach, które mogłyby pójść nie tak.

-W takim razie jest idiotą za to, że pozwoli ci odejść. – powiedział Niall.

-Idź za tym. – zachęcał Ashton.

-Okej, powiem mu jutro, po tym jak skończy trening. – Harry uśmiechnął się, podnosząc pilot, by zagrać kolejną rundkę.

 _I know someday it's gonna happen_  
_And you'll finally forget the day you met him_  
_Sometimes I'm so close to confession,_  
_I gotta get it through your head that you belong with me instead_

W końcu nadszedł czas dla Harry’ego, by przyznać się Louisowi i był ekstremalnie nerwowy i czuł mdłości, ale był także podekscytowany, ale nie w dobrym znaczeniu, odkąd to, co chciał powiedzieć szatynowi mogłoby zakończyć ich przyjaźń lub mogliby skończyć być parą, jeśli Louis odwzajemniłby jego uczucia. Obserwował jak niebieskooki pomachał Liamowi na pożegnanie, który zignorował go, sprawiając, że krew z zemsty zagotowała się w Loczku, a potem poczuł się kompletnie smutnym z powodu smutnej twarzy chłopaka.

-Hej LouBear. – powiedział Harry, decydując się na uśmiech, z dołeczkami i chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Hej HazzaBear. – powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko.

-Widziałem co on zrobił Lou, szczerze, dlaczego do niego wróciłeś? – zapytał Styles, starając się zrozumieć motywację szatyna.

-Kocham go Harry, i wiem, że on też mnie kocha. – powiedział Tomlinson, starając się przekonać Stylesa i siebie, ponieważ wcześniej zaczął w to wątpić.

-To nie jest miłość, Louis. Dalej, spędźmy czas w twoim domu, dzisiaj. – Loczek uśmiechnął się, chwytając rękę Louisa, starając się zignorować motylki w jego brzuchu, za każdym razem gdy dotykał chłopaka.

Pojechali do domu szatyna swoimi własnymi samochodami i im bliżej byli, tym bardziej Harry starał się nerwowy. Jego ręce zaczęły się pocić i jego serce biło zbyt szybko, starał się zachowywać normalnie ale wtedy pomyślał o tym, że może dostać szybszego zawału, zanim cokolwiek oznajmi chłopakowi. Zaparkował obok samochodu Louisa i poszedł w kierunki drzwi frontowych, gdzie Louis w zasadzie już na niego czekał.

-L-Lou muszę ci coś powiedzieć. – powiedział Harry, walcząc ze sobą, by nie uciec z dala od chłopaka.

-Co jest Haz? – zapytał Louis i Harry przełknął nerwowo i myślał o tym jak będzie tęsknić jak Louis nazywał go Haz lub HazzaBear, jeśli wszystko się spieprzy.

-Po pierwsze nie bądź zły o to, co chcę ci powiedzieć, ale nie mogę już tego ukrywać i to mnie wkurza, że Liam tak cię traktuje i…

-Znowu chodzi o Liama? Harry, co ty masz do niego? Myślałem, że nic do niego nie masz. – powiedział Louis, stając się coraz bardziej zirytowanym na uporczywość Harry’ego.

-Byłem, ale odkąd zaczął traktować cię źle i zdradzać w każdy weekend. – Harry zatkał swoje usta swoją ręką, ponieważ ostatnie zdanie nie miało zostać wypowiedziane.

-C-co? – zapytał Louis, kompletnie złamany, co sprawiło, że Harry poczuł się jak kutas.

-Przykro mi Lou, to nie miało w ogóle wyjść tak jak…

-Od jak dawna wiesz? – zapytał go, jego łzy spływały wzdłuż twarzy.

-Odkąd zaczął to robić, przyłapałem go i Danielle jak się całowali. – powiedział Harry, spoglądając w dół.

-Co oznacza, jak długo? – zapytał szatyn, umierając na wieść o odpowiedź, ale w tym samym czasie chciał to usłyszeć.

-Dwa miesiące po tym, jak zaczęliście się spotykać… -wyszeptał Harry.

-I NIGDY NIE POMYŚLAŁEŚ BY MI O TYM POWIEDZIEĆ? Myślałem, że jesteśmy kumplami. – Louis nagle wykrzyczał, co sprawiło, że Harry wzdrygnął się i jego klatka zabolała na słowa _najlepszymi kumplami_ , ponieważ to było wszystko kim był i zawsze dla niego będzie.

-Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? Próbowałem i to wiele razy, ale ty-nie, ty byłeś zbyt ślepy i uparty by to zobaczyć. Czy ty nie widzisz, że on jest dupkiem? Traktuje cię jak śmiecia i wszystko co robisz, to pozwalanie na to, że na to zasługujesz, nie zasługujesz, nie zasługujesz na to a on nie zasługuje na ciebie. Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego, kto będzie cię traktował w sposób na jaki zasługujesz. I wierz mi Lou, zasługujesz na same dobre rzeczy, jakie oferuje ci życie. – powiedział Harry, biorąc dłoń chłopaka w swoją.

-Och naprawdę? I kto to mógłby być, ty? – Louis zadrwił, nie zauważając bólu jaki przebiegł przez oczy Harry’ego. – Powiedz mi, Harry, na kogo zasługuję? – zapytał, śmiejąc się.

Harry obserwował Louisa i nagle nie był pewien co do tego, by powiedzieć chłopakowi co do niego czuje. Sposób, w jaki go zapytał, że Louis zasługuje na niego, sprawiła, że jego serce zabolało a łzy poleciały, ale był twardym, by nie płakać i nie być zawstydzonym.

-Tak. Kogoś takiego jak ja. – powiedział dość głośno Harry, by Louis go usłyszał i nagle podłoga wydała się być bardziej interesująca.

-Czekaj, co? Ty-ty masz…- Louis próbował coś powiedzieć.

-Jestem w tobie zakochany, Lou. Jestem w tobie zakochany od ósmej klasy. Próbowałem wiele razy ci to powiedzieć, ale nie chciałem zniszczyć naszej przyjaźni i kiedy byłem przekonany, by przyznać ci się, ty zacząłeś spotykać się z tym dupkiem. – mówił i nie czuł się z tym dobrze, by wreszcie powiedzieć szatynowi jak się czuje, spojrzał na niego, spodziewając się zobaczyć ciepłe niebieskie oczy, ale zamiast tego zobaczył w nich lód.

-To dlatego nie lubiłeś Liama, nieprawdaż? –zapytał szatyn, kompletnie wkurzony.

-Z początku byłem, ponieważ sprawiał, że jesteś szczęśliwy i jeśli ty byłeś szczęśliwy, ja byłem szczęśliwy. Zaczął się zmieniać, zdradzać cię i traktować jakbyś był niczym i zacząłem go nienawidzić. – powiedział Styles.

-Nie, ty nie, ty mnie nie kochasz. – krzyknął nagle Louis, sprawiając, że Harry wzdrygnął się z zaskoczenia.

-Jak możesz tak mówić, po tym jak ci to powiedziałem? Kocham cię bardzo, dość wystarczająco, by zrobić dla ciebie wszystko. – powiedział brunet, starając się nie krzyczeć, ale nic nie szło po jego myśli.

-W takim razie dlaczego nie próbowałeś mi powiedzieć, że Liam mnie zdradzał? Jeśli naprawdę mnie kochasz, mogłeś…

-Próbowałem! Próbowałem wiele razy, ale ty nigdy nie chciałeś tego słuchać. Byłeś i jesteś wciąż obsesyjny na jego punkcie, i nigdy nikogo nie chciałeś słuchać, gdy ktoś próbował ci powiedzieć, że on na ciebie nie zasługuje. – wykrzyczał Harry.

Słowa Harry’ego sprawiły, że coś w środku Louisa pękło i słowa te spowodowały, że żałował, wypowiadając je, przez resztę swojego życia, te słowa zrujnują jego przyjaźń z Harrym i zniszczą jakąkolwiek możliwość rozpoczęcia związku i najważniejsze z nich, te słowa złamią serce Harry’ego, stając się nienaprawionym.

-Cóż, nigdy nie pokocham kogoś takiego jak ty. Mam na myśli, spójrz na siebie, jesteś tak bardzo żałosny przychodząc tutaj i przyznając swoją umierającą miłość dla mnie, wiedząc, że nigdy cię nie pokocham. Jesteś tak cholernie głupi. – wykrzyczał kpiąco Louis.

Natychmiast pożałował tych słów, kiedy zobaczył złamany wyraz twarzy chłopaka, sposób w jaki jego warga zadrżała, podczas gdy myślał o tym, by przestać, milion łez spływało w dół jego twarzy, wzdłuż policzków i gdzie jego dołeczki powinny być, nadając mu wygląd, ale dzięki niemu mogą się już nigdy nie pokazać. Czego najbardziej chciał Louis to podejść do Stylesa, przytulić go i powiedzieć, że może czuje to samo do niego, ponieważ sporo o tym myślał ostatnio, ale ból i zdrada były wypisane w jego pięknych, zielonych oczach.

-Harry, ja… - próbował powiedzieć coś Louis, ale przerwał mu Harry, który miał teraz zimny wyraz twarzy, w zasadzie, wszystko w nim było teraz zimne.

-Czy to jest to, co o mnie myślisz? – zapytał Harry.

-Haz…

-Dla ciebie Harry. Wiesz co, co jeśli nawet jestem żałosny? Jestem, przyznaję, że jestem a wiesz dlaczego? Jestem żałosny, ponieważ byłem zakochany w chłopaku przez pięć lat i nie mogłem widzieć nikogo innego poza nim. – powiedział Loczek, idąc w kierunku drzwi.

-Harry, czekaj! – powiedział Louis, próbując zatrzymać Harry’ego przed wyjściem.

-Co?! Jestem żałosny za kochanie cię przez pięć lat i czekaniem na ciebie, byś chociaż poczuł coś do mnie w sposób w jaki wiem, że nigdy nie będziesz. Jestem żałosny za kochanie kogoś tak samolubnego jak ty. – powiedział zielonooki, wpatrując się w szatyna.

-Harry, proszę. – błagał Louis.

-Pieprz się Tomlinson. Nie jesteśmy już przyjaciółmi, nie chcę cię kiedykolwiek widzieć. – wykrzyczał brunet, jego serce złamało się bardziej, wybiegł z domu, dostając się do samochodu i odjeżdżając z domu Louisa tak szybko jak to było możliwe.

Gdy Harry wybiegł z domu, czuł się jakby było mu duszno, nie tylko Louis myślał, że jest żałosny i głupi, ale powiedział także, że nie pokochałby go i teraz ich przyjaźń była zniszczona, na co łzy chłopaka spłynęły bardziej. Louis nie czuł tego samego do niego i ich pięcioletnia przyjaźń skończyła się. Gdy wybiegł z domu, miał nadzieję, że Louis za nim wybiegnie i zatrzyma go, ale w tym samym czasie nie chciał i kiedy Louis nawet nie zawracał sobie tym głowy, Harry wiedział, że musi ruszyć dalej.

Louis nie mógł się w ogóle poruszyć, jego mięśnie zamarzły w miejscu i tak bardzo jak chciał wybiec za Harrym i wycałować go, nie mógł. Obserwując jak chłopak wybiegł, po tym jak powiedział mu te wszystkie rzeczy, sprawiły one, że szatyn uświadomił sobie, że czuł coś do tego młodego chłopaka, myślał o tej delikatności, która mogłaby być czymś nowym a teraz było na to za późno. Sięgnął do telefonu i wybrał numer Liama.

-Halo? – odpowiedział Liam.

-To koniec. Możesz robić cokolwiek do cholery zechcesz z Danielle, może kontynuuj swój dwuletni związek. – powiedział Tomlinson, kompletnie spokojny, ponieważ będąc szczerym, dłużej już nic nie czuł do Liama.

-Lou! Kochanie, o czym ty mówisz? – zapytał Payne, starając się grac głupka, ale szatyn westchnął, pocierając twarz wolną ręką.

-Wiem o tobie i Danielle, Liam, Harry mi powiedział. Zrywam z tobą, nie chcę cię więcej w moim życiu. – powiedział niebieskooki.

-O-okej… Louis, przepraszam za wszystko. – przepraszał Liam i będąc szczerym, jemu naprawdę było przykro.

-Wybaczam ci, po prostu nie rób tego samego Danielle. – Louis uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Nie będę. Dzięki Lou. Pa. – powiedział Payne.

-Trzymaj się, Liam. – Tomlinson rozłączył się. Teraz wszystko co musiał zrobić to iść po tym do Harry’ego i wyjaśnić rzeczy i jeśli wciąż chciał związku, był gotowy na spróbowanie.

~*~

Harry wrócił domu i wysiadł, trzaskając drzwiami, zanim wpadł do niego jak burza, a potem do swojego pokoju płacząc, wszystko czego chciał to zostać w swoim łóżku i płakać aż nie mógłby, ale był zaskoczony widząc Nialla i Ashtona siedzących na podłodze, grających w gry i jedzących jego żelki. Oboje na niego spojrzeli i natychmiast podeszli, gdy zobaczyli w jakim był stanie.

-Co jest? – zapytał Ashton, pocierając jego plecy.

-Nie poszło zbyt dobrze, prawda? – zapytał Niall, przeczesując loki Harry’ego swoimi palcami.

-Chcesz nam powiedzieć co się stało? – zapytał Ashton, ścierając kciukiem łzy z twarzy Stylesa.

-Nie chcę go nigdy więcej razy widzieć! – zaszlochał brunet, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, po tym jak się troszkę uspokoił.

-Co on ci powiedział? – zapytał Niall, obserwował Harry’ego, który z nikim się nie spotykał z powodu Louisa i który złamał teraz jego serce.

-P-powiedziałem mu, że zasługuje na kogoś lepszego niż Liam i powiedziałem jak go zdradzał przez cały ich związek, a potem powiedziałem mu, że się w nim zakochałem i nazwał mnie żałosnym i głupim. Powiedział, że byłem żałosny przyznając swoją miłość dla niego, kiedy wiedziałem, że nigdy nie pokochałby kogoś takiego jak ja a potem powiedział, że byłem tak cholernie głupi. – powiedział Harry a w pokoju zaległa cisza, zanim znowu się nie rozpłakał.

-On może być naszym przyjacielem, ale zabiję go. – powiedział Niall i to sprawiło, że Harry zapłakał bardziej w ramionach Ashtona, mocząc jego koszulkę z 5 Seconds of Summer, którą tak bardzo uwielbiał.

-Nie nie nie Haz, nie płacz. Nie pozwolę mu go zabić. – powiedział Ashton, starając się uspokoić bruneta.

-Nie jesteśmy już przyjaciółmi, powiedziałem mu, że już nimi nie jesteśmy. Nie chcę go już widzieć. – czkał Harry.

-Jak masz zamiar to zrobić Harry, jeśli zostały trzy tygodnie szkoły a potem idziesz na ten sam uniwersytet co on. – zapytał Horan, pocierając plecy Stylesa.

-Będę unikał go w szkole a co do uniwersytetu to składałam na obie uczelnie w Manchesterze i w Londynie i obie mnie przyjęły. Wciąż na żadne z nich nie odpowiedziałem, ale zrobię to, chciałem iść do Manchesteru z Perrie, Louisem i z tobą, ale nie chcę już. Pójdę do Londynu z Michaelem, Lukem, Calumem i z tobą, Ashton. – westchnął Loczek, spoglądając na Nialla a potem na Ashtona.

-Jesteś pewien, Haz? – zapytał Ashton.

-Na sto procent Ash, przepraszam, że nie pójdę z tobą Ni. – powiedział Harry.

-W porządku Hazza, rozumiem. Będę za tobą tęsknił. – powiedział Niall, przytulając Loczka.

-Tutaj, masz trochę żelek. – powiedział Ashton, wkładając żelka do ust Stylesa, który je zaakceptował.

-Co wy robicie. – zapytał zielonooki, przypominając sobie, że po prostu tam siedzieli.

-Przyszliśmy, by na ciebie zaczekać i spytać jak ci poszło a potem zaczęliśmy grać. – wyjaśnił Niall.

-I jedliśmy twoje żelki, które znalazłem pod łóżkiem, mówiłeś, że ich nie masz dupku! – Ashton prawie wykrzyczał, przytulając paczkę żelek.

-Zjedliście wszystkie, co miałem zrobić? – zapytał Harry, przyciągając paczkę, by spróbować ją zabrać.

-Podzielić się, ponieważ dzielenie się jest dbaniem o innych. – wymamrotał Niall z ustami pełnymi żelek.

-Tak, parę z nich, nie całą paczkę. – Hazz uśmiechnął się.

-Widzisz? Znowu się uśmiechasz. – powiedział blondyn, szeroko się uśmiechając.

-Tak… trochę mi to zajmie, ale skończę z nim. Skończę. Chcecie zagrać kolejną rundkę? – powiedział Loczek, chwytając dodatkowego pilota z podłogi.

-Będzie z tobą dobrze, stary. Poczekaj tylko aż powiemy chłopakom, że idziesz z nami do Londynu, oszaleją. – powiedział Ashton, wciskając jeden z guzików.

Harry próbował skupić się na grze, przypominając sobie słowa swoich przyjaciół, że będzie z nim dobrze, w głębi wiedział, że nigdy tak z nim nie będzie i nigdy nie będzie w stanie skończyć z Louisem. Rodzaj miłości jaką darzył szatyna, z pasją i słodkością jaka ta miłość była, gdzie nikt nie przestałby przestać kochać, ponieważ była delikatna jak biały śnieg, tak bardzo go kochał. Nie wiedział za nic w świecie jak będzie w stanie ignorować Louisa przez całe trzy tygodnie,  był jak dziecko, za to co zrobił mu Louis i powiedział to, co sprawiło, że wyglądał jak zagubiony szczeniaczek.

Następnego dnia Harry udał się do szkoły wcześniej, by móc uniknąć Louisa, w głębi wiedział, że prawdopodobnie szatyn go teraz nienawidzi i to sprawiło, że chciało mu się płakać, ale musiał być silny, to ssało i go przerastało. Skręcił za rogiem i zatrzymał się, kiedy zobaczył Liama i Louisa przytulających się i poczuł się, jakby miał umierać powoli i boleśnie, zagryzł swoją dolną wargę, by się powstrzymać, ale zrobił to zbyt mocno, gdyż zaczęła krwawić. Liam spojrzał na niego i pozwolił mu odejść, lustrując go spojrzeniem i tak szybko jak tylko Louis spojrzał w oczy Harry’ego, brunet odwrócił się i odszedł, starając się nie płakać.

-Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś, Louis? To była twoja szansa, by wyjaśnić sprawy. – jęknął Liam.

-Boję się… on mnie nienawidzi, Liam. – wymamrotał Louis, spoglądając w dół.

-Po prostu z nim porozmawiaj Lou, powiedz mu jak się czujesz. – odparł Payne.

-Pomyśli, że się z niego nabijam lub że czuję się wobec niego źle. – Louis prawie krzyknął, ponieważ Liam nie rozumiał. Nie wiedział jaki był Harry, nie wiedział jak bardzo niepewny był Styles.

-Po prostu wyjaśnij z nim sprawy, okej? Idę znaleźć Zayna. – powiedział, uśmiechając się, a potem zostawił Louisa samego z własnymi myślami.

Przez cały tydzień Louis nie mógł porozmawiać z Harrym, ponieważ był tchórzem lub Harry kompletnie go ignorował i nie jadł z nimi lunchu, wychodząc na zewnątrz zjeść. To zżerało szatyna od środka i będąc szczerym nie wiedział jakie są ich plany co do uczelni. Ich planem było pójście do Manchesteru i przeprowadzenie się do akademika, tylko ich dwójki i teraz Louis nie wiedział czy Harry wciąż za tym był. W poniedziałek i w mniej niż dwa tygodnie opuszczali szkołę. Louis musiał zdecydować i porozmawiać z Harrym o tym, co ma być. Chciał mu powiedzieć jak się czuje i że chce go zapytać o ich plany na przyszłość.

-Harry? – zapytał Louis, spoglądając na chłopaka, który siedział pod drzewem, jedząc drugie śniadanie i czytając książkę.

Harry chciał porozmawiać z Louisem tak bardzo, ale zamiast tego zdecydował się go ignorować i kontynuować jedzenie i czytanie. Harry spojrzał na szatyna dyskretnie, by zobaczyć jak źle wyglądał, prawie tak bardzo źle jak on sam. Miał worki pod oczami, jego włosy, które tak bardzo uwielbiał by przebiec przez nie swoimi palcami były rozproszone w inne strony i ubrał dresy i Harry wiedział jak bardzo Louis nienawidził ich ubierać do szkoły.

-Harry, proszę…- spróbował ponownie Tomlinson.

-Co? – odgryzł się Loczek.

-M-musimy porozmawiać. – powiedział Louis, żując swoją dolną wargę.

-O czym? O tym jak bardzo jestem żałosny? W zasadzie wiem o tym, więc dlaczego do cholery nie zostawisz mnie w spokoju. – powiedział Styles, wracając do swojej książki.

-Przepraszam Haz, nie miałem na myśli, by cię tak nazywać. Byłem zły i bałem się…- przepraszał Tomlinson.

-A myślisz, że ja nie byłem? Louis, czułem coś do ciebie, odkąd skończyłem ósmą klasę i wiesz jak ciężkie to było dla mnie, by ci powiedzieć, obawiając się, że stracę i ciebie i naszą przyjaźń. Ashtonowi i Niallowi zajęło to wieczność, by mnie przekonać by ci powiedzieć i zapewniali mnie, że nic złego się nie stanie i zobacz co się stało, co powiedziałeś, naprawdę bolało. – powiedział Harry, spoglądając na chłopaka, z bólem w oczach, co złamało serce Louisowi.

-Bardzo przepraszam Haz. M-możemy to naprawić, nie możemy tak zostać na wieczność, jeśli mamy zamiar przeprowadzić się razem. – powiedział, przegapiając winę i smutek na twarzy Harry’ego.

-Po tym wszystkim co się stało, nie mogę się z tobą przeprowadzić. Po prostu nie potrafię, muszę z tobą skończyć i by to zrobić muszę trzymać się od ciebie z daleka, muszę przestać cię kochać. – powiedział Styles i teraz Louis wiedział jak się czuł, ponieważ wszystko, czego chciał to być z Harrym i podarować mu miłość na jaką zasługiwał.

-Ale Harry j-

-Nie idę do Manchesteru, idę do Londynu z Ashtonem i resztą ludzi, w sumie mnie przyjęli i przeprowadzam się z nimi. Niall powiedział, że mógłby przeprowadzić się z tobą, jeśli tylko zechcesz. – powiedział zielonooki, pakując swoje rzeczy, wstając, by już odejść.

-H-Harry proszę, nie rób tego. – błagał szatyn i jak ironiczne to było, że to on teraz płakał.

-W zasadzie zrobiłem. Po tych wszystkich rzeczach, które mi powiedziałeś, naprawdę nie mogę cię widzieć, ponieważ to boli. Nie martw się Louis, ty i Liam będziecie teraz szczęśliwi. Wyleczę się z ciebie, obiecuję. – powiedział i odszedł zostawiając Tomlinsona za sobą.

 _Give me love like him,_  
_'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,_  
_Pain splattered teardrops on my shirt,_  
_Told you I'd let them go_

Louis obserwował jak Harry szedł, wiedząc, że tak naprawdę nie dostał szansy, by powiedział jak się naprawdę czuł I wyjaśnić mu dlaczego powiedział te wszystkie rzeczy na pierwszym miejscu. Prawdopodobnie nigdy już go nie zobaczy i to wszystko była jego wina. Przynajmniej Ashton i reszta będą z nim i wiedział, że będzie z nimi bezpieczny i odrobinę śmiał się przynajmniej z resztą chłopaków.

 

Dwa tygodnie minęły i zanim oboje chłopców wiedzieli o tym, ukończyli szkołę i teraz kierowali się na uczelnię, Louis chciał pożegnać się z Harrym, który jak tylko dowiedział się, że ukończył szkołę, wyjechał z Calumem, by dostać się do mieszkania i to naprawdę złamało jego serce, by wiedzieć, że Harry naprawdę chciał być z dala od niego. Luke i Michael przytulili go i obiecali zaopiekować się nim i Ashton dał mu tylko w połowie uścisk, wciąż był na niego zły.

Louis przeprowadził się do Manchesteru z Niallem, Perrie i Zaynem odkąd zaczęli chodzić na randki przez kilka miesięcy, zanim ukończyli szkołę, o dziwo Niall nie był na niego zły, tylko rozczarowany i w opinii Louisa to było gorsze niż Niall będący na niego zły, gdyż on nie potrafił być złym na nikogo. Niall rozmawiał z Ashtonem w każdy weekend i jeśli spytał jak Harry się trzymał, jedynie odburknął coś w odpowiedzi, kiedy Ashton odpowiedział i to wkurzało Louisa, by nie kończyć tego odkąd nic nie wiedział o Stylesie, jak się trzyma i jeśli Niall rozmawiał z Harrym, co nie było takie częste, robił to, kiedy Louisa nie było w pobliżu.

 _And that I'll fight my corner,_  
_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_  
_After my blood turns into alcohol,_  
_No, I just wanna hold ya._

Minął cały rok i sprawy nie były łatwe dla Louisa, odkąd niczego nie usłyszał od Harry’ego przez cały rok, sprawiło to, że poczuł się bardziej smutny niż w zasadzie był. Przez cały rok był tam, z nikim się nie umawiając, mając nadzieję, że zobaczy ponownie Stylesa, od kiedy spotykali się w Londynie lub Manchesterze na małe wakacje. Jeśli Ashton, Calum, Michael i Luke spędzali go w Manchesterze, Harry nigdy nie spędzał go z nimi a kiedy Louis pytał dlaczego oni mogli, a on nie mógł. I kiedy Niall, Perrie i on odwiedzali ich w Londynie, Harry nie było w ogóle w mieście lub zostawał u przyjaciół.

Teraz jak minął ten rok, wszyscy planowali jechać na kemping i Louis wiedział, że nie było mowy, by Harry nie mógłby tego ominąć i nie wiedział dlaczego to sprawiało, że czuł się szczęśliwy lub nerwowy.  Nie widział i nie słyszał o nim przez cały rok i był niespokojny, by zobaczyć jak bardzo się zmienił, ponieważ sam Louis się zmienił i to bardzo. Spakował wszystkie swoje rzeczy, których potrzebował i cała trójka przyjaciół pojechała z powrotem do Doncaster, gdzie wszyscy mieli się spotkać w domu Caluma.

 _Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, give me love,_

Kiedy byli przed domem Caluma, Louis był zdenerwowany, ponieważ wszyscy tam już byli I to obejmowało także Harry’ego, wyszedł z samochodu I wziął swoje rzeczy, pomagając Perrie wydostać jej swoje rzeczy, mogli wziąć vana, by nie zużyć tyle gazu a także porozmawiać o tym jak tęsknili za sobą jak zwykli to robić. Louis wszedł z Niallem i Perrie w kierunku drzwi frontowych, gdzie Michael stał z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach i nowymi fioletowymi włosami, przeciwieństwem do ślicznych różowych u Perrie, cała czwórka przytuliła się i weszli do środka, gdzie Louis poczuł się rozczarowany.

-Chłopaki!! Cholernie za wami tęskniłem. – powiedział Luke, biegnąc do nich, a za nim Calum i to wkurzyło Ashtona, gdyż trzymał telefon w ręce i przytulił się do nich.

-Cholera Ash, co się stało? – zapytała Perrie, z ręką na biodrze.

-Jest wkurwiony na Harry’ego. – powiedział Michael, wzruszają ramionami.

-D-dlaczego? – zapytał Louis, chcąc wiedzieć więcej o Harrym.

-Ten dupek zdecydował się nie przyjeżdżać, to miało być nasze pieprzone spotkanie. Dlaczego raz w życiu nie może przestać być idiotą i w sumie pokazać się. – fuknął Ashton, siadając obok Luke’a, który owinął go swoim ramieniem, starając się go uspokoić.

-Wciąż nie chce mnie widzieć? – zapytał Tomlinson, kompletnie złamany.

-Lou… wyjechał do Nowego Jorku ze swoim przyjacielem Nickiem i to mnie wkurwia, ponieważ wie jak bardzo ważne to dla mnie było. Chciałem żebyśmy wszyscy byli razem przynajmniej na trochę, ale nie, ten dupek Nick zdecydował zrujnować to i spytać, czy pojedzie z nim i Harry zgodził się, odkąd są _najlepszymi przyjaciółmi_. – powiedział Ash.

-Masz na myśli skurwiela, stary. – powiedział Michael, zdobywając buziaka od Caluma.

Jeśli dowiadywanie się, że Harry miał swojego nowego przyjaciela bolało, lub że był skurwielem było jak przebicie jego serca, ale czego on oczekiwał. Harry nigdy z nikim się nie umawiał z powodu Louisa, czekał na niego, ale szatyn nigdy na niego nie spojrzał, zanim kilka miesięcy przed tym Styles się przyznał. Dlaczego Harry miałby wciąż na niego czekać, kiedy był wspaniały i mógł mieć każdego, kogo by zechciał. Ale myśl o Harrym uprawiającym seks z kimś innym bolało bardziej niż cokolwiek.

-Cóż. Nick jest pieprzonym dupkiem i cholernie go nienawidzę, myślałem, że Harry zniesie go tylko przez jedną noc, ale ten dupek był przez pięć pieprzonych miesięcy. – powiedział Ashton, wpatrując się w swój telefon i Louis poczuł się okropnie z nowymi informacjami.

-W każdym razie… powinniśmy przygotować wszystko do spania. Droga Perrie, czy zechciałabyś spać sama w swoim własnym namiotem, ponieważ nie mamy z tym problemu. – powiedział Calum, spoglądając na nią.

-Nienawidzę spać sama , jeśli mamy zamiar być w puszczy, co jeśli jaskiniowiec zabierze mnie i zgwałci. Kurwa nie, będę dzielić go z Niallem. – powiedziała, chwytając się blondyna.

-W porządku, Pez. – Niall śmiał się.

-Ashton i ja dzielimy go razem. – Luke wykrzyczał to z kanapy.

-Dałem forsę Calumowi. – Michael krzyknął, zanim Louis mógł otworzyć usta.

-Uch nie fair, nie chcę spać sam. – jęknął szatyn, rzucając się na Caluma i Luke’a.

-Wybacz stary… - powiedział Ash, nie przepraszając za to aż tak.

-Upewnijcie się, że wszystko macie, będziemy tam trzy dni. Okej, zanim wyjedziecie, lepiej skorzystajcie z toalet, wiecie gdzie są. – powiedział Calum i Michael, Perrie i Niall pobiegli w kierunku łazienek, zanim ktokolwiek mógł  ich zawołać.

 _Give me love like never before,_  
_'Cause lately I've been craving more,_  
_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_  
_Maybe I should let you go,_

 _You know I'll fight my corner,_  
_And that tonight I'll call ya,_  
_After my blood is drowning in alcohol,_  
_No, I just wanna hold ya._

-Oni nigdy się nie zmieniają., - powiedział Louis, śmiejąc się.

-Jak się masz? – zapytał Ashton, owijając ramiona wokół chłopaka.

-Mam się dobrze, myślę, że naprawdę chcę zostać położnikiem. – szatyn uśmiechnął się.

-Czy ty naprawdę chcesz patrzeć na waginy przez cały dzień, każdego dnia przez resztę swojego życia? – zapytał Calum.

-Myślę, że pomaganie dzieciom przyjść na świat jest miłym uczuciem, co odnosi się do części o waginach. – powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się szczerze po raz pierwszy w tym roku.

-Jeśli tak mówisz, drogi Lou. – powiedział Luke, rzucając płatkami.

-Tak, nawet wydam na świat własnego syna. – powiedział Tomlinson.

-Będziesz ojcem? – drżący głos doszedł od drzwi frontowych i Louis zamarł, gdzie leżał na Calumie, Luke’u i Ashtonie, tęsknił za tym głosem cholernie mocno. Długo mu zajęło by go zobaczyć i tym razem słuchał co mówił miał do powiedzenia i teraz Harry stał tam, naprzeciwko niego, jakby zapomniał jak się mówi.

 _Now you were standing there right in front of me_  
_I hold on, it's getting harder to breathe_  
_All of a sudden these lights are blinding me_  
_I never noticed how bright they would be_

 _I saw in the corner there is a photograph_  
_No doubt in my mind it's a picture of you_  
_It lies there alone in its bed of broken glass_  
_This bed was never made for two_

 _I'll keep my eyes wide open_  
_I'll keep my arms wide open_

-Spójrzcie co za dupek zdecydował się pokazać. – powiedział radośnie, lecz sarkastycznie Ashton.

-Jestem tutaj, czyż nie? – powiedział Harry, posyłając Ashtonowi zirytowane spojrzenie, a potem skierował wzrok na Louisa, zielony spotkał niebieski. – Zadałem ci pytanie. Będziesz teraz ojcem, nie wiedziałem, że lubisz cipki. – powiedział Harry.

Brzmiał na zaborczego i zazdrosnego według Ashtona, coś, co mógł łatwo wykryć u Stylesa, więc zdecydował brnąć w to dalej. Był zmęczony Harry, który pił dopóki mógł, ponieważ tęsknił za Louis i nieważne co Harry zrobił, musiał zaakceptować fakt, ze nigdy się z niego nie wyleczy i walczył z tym dość ciężko, by się nie poddać, więc zadzwonił do niego, mówiąc, że wciąż go kocha. Był zmęczony Harrym, przyprowadzającym kolesi prawie w każdą noc i chciał wykopać Nicka, ponieważ nikt z nich go nie lubił. Chciał tylko Harry’ego i Louisa, by byli razem i szczęśliwi.

-Och, tak, mniej niż za trzy miesiące Louis zostanie ojcem pięknego i ruchliwego synka. – Ashton uśmiechnął się szeroko i przyciągnął twarz Louisa do swojej piersi, by ją przykryć żeby nic nie mówił i śmiał się, kiedy Louis go odepchnął w poddaniu się i wtulił się w jego ramiona.

-Och, cóż… gratulacje. Kim jest ta dziewczyna? – zapytał Styles, starając się ukryć rozczarowanie.

-Ma na imię Isabella, oczywiście wiedziałbyś o niej i prawdopodobnie poznał, jeśli pokazałbyś się na naszych wakacjach, kiedy byliśmy w Manchesterze. Jest kochaną i piękną dziewczyną. – powiedział Luke, grając dalej.

-Tak. Mały Daniel Jeremiah Tomlinson będzie miał najlepszych rodziców, ciocie i wujków kiedykolwiek. Prawda Ash, Luke? – powiedział Calum, szeroko się uśmiechając.

-Okej w takim razie. – powiedział Styles, kładąc swój bagaż z innymi i usiadł na rogu naprzeciwko nich.

 _Don't let me_  
_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me go_  
_'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

 _Don't let me_  
_Don't let me go_  
_'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

Harry czuł się jak kompletne gówno, przyjechał, by zdobyć swojego Louisa, a dowiedział się o jego synku I tej suce. Harry żałował, że nie chciał widzieć lub słyszeć o Louisie przez cały rok a teraz wrócił, by być nic nie znaczącym dla Louisa. Z tego co mógł zobaczyć, Louis bardzo się zmienił w dobry sposób, jego włosy nie były dłuższe przy grzywce, ale uniesione w quiffa, by pokazać jego niebieskie oczy. Spojrzał na jego krągłości i jego tyłek był po prostu wspaniały, fantazjował o wgryzieniu się w niego, podczas gdy szatyn krzyczałby jego imię ciągle i ciągle. Zauważył ramię Ashtona wokół jego talii zbyt blisko jego tyłka, w czasie gdy Tomlinson walczył, by się od niego odsunąć, był na jego kolanach, zbyt blisko jego kutasa i Harry czuł się jakby chciał oderwać od niego Louisa i popchnąć go.

-Hazza! - Niall i Perrie wykrzyknęli, biegnąc do Loczka i rzucając się na niego.

-Tęskniłam za tobą, nie widziałam cię od zeszłego roku, dupku. – powiedziała Perrie, cmokając go wszędzie, gdzie mogła.

-Au, Au, okej, przepraszam, jestem teraz. – powiedział brunet, chwytając rękę dziewczyny, by przestała go atakować.

-Tak, jesteś a potem znowu nie będziemy cię widzieli przez kolejny cały rok. – powiedział Niall.

-Obiecuję, że to się nie powtórzy. – powiedział Styles, spoglądając na Tomlinsona, który wciąż siedział na kolanach Ashtona, ale teraz rozmawiali, przez co nie mógł ich usłyszeć.

-Myślałem, że byłeś w drodze do Nowego Jorku z tym dupkiem. – powiedział Michael.

-Ech, zdecydowałem się z nim zerwać, był cholernym wrzodem na tyłku. – powiedział Harry, marszcząc brwi.

-Mówiłem ci stary. – powiedział Ashton.

-Tak… nie jedziemy na kemping? Lepiej jedźmy. – powiedział Loczek.

Louis wstał w tym samym czasie co Harry i prawie z nim się zderzył, z szybkim i niezręcznym przepraszam Louis poszedł z kierunku ich bagaży, biorąc swoją i Perrie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Harry tu był i teraz mógł wyjaśnić z nim sprawę o jego nie-istniejącym dziecku i dziewczynie, on nawet nie lubił cipek. Harry wydawał się szczuplejszy i stracił tę dziecięcość, którą miał na swoich policzkach a jego biodra, tors, ramiona i nogi wyglądały na wydłużone, jego włosy nie były tak bardzo kręcone jak zwykły być i teraz miał je zaczesane przy pomocy bandany i Louis pomyślał, że wygląda bardzo gorąco.

-Och kurwa prawie zapomniałem. Um Harry, w sumie ustaliliśmy kto z kim śpi, ale Louis z nikim nie śpi w namiotach, więc oboje będziecie go dzielić… żadnych ale. – powiedział szybko Ashton, wiedząc co nastąpi, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł na zewnątrz, by spakować swój bagaż do vana.

-Nie mogę go z nim dzielić.- powiedział nerwowo Louis.

-Nie będzie tak źle, obiecuję. – powiedział Calum, klepiąc jego ramię.

-Łatwo ci mówić, to jasne, że mnie nienawidzi i dlaczego powiedziałeś mu, że zaciążyłem pewną laskę? – spytał Tomlinson, spoglądając na Ashtona.

-Żartowałem, możesz mu później powiedzieć. – powiedział Ash.

~*~

Droga do lasu była niezręczna tak jak przewidział Louis, odkąd Calum wiedział dokąd zmierzali, był kierowcą i Luke wyciągał każdego z siedzenia pasażera, krzycząc, że on tam będzie siedział powstrzymując Caluma od zaśnięcia. Niall, Perrie, Ashton i Michael natychmiast usadowili się na tyłach, zostawiając jego i Harry’ego, by usiedli razem i Louis gapił się na nich, wiedząc, że zamierzali tak postąpić. Po tym jak usiedli, w Manchesterze Louis przyznał się NIallowi i Perrie jak się czuł wobec Harry’ego a teraz oni próbowali zbliżyć ich do siebie tak bardzo, jak to możliwe.

Louis i Harry spędzili całą drogę na nie odzywaniu się lub nawet spoglądaniu na siebie, dopóki szatyn nie zdecydował, że po prostu się zdrzemnie i zignoruje obecność Stylesa, był kompletnie zdumiony tym, że kiedyś byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i nie byli w stanie się zamknąć a teraz są prawie nieznajomymi i nie mają nic do powiedzenia. Żałował tego tak bardzo, że zgodził się dla Ashtona na ten kemping, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie jakie to było dla niego ważne, ale teraz utknął w namiocie z Harrym i modlił się, by miał dość wystarczająco dużo miejsca z dala od chłopaka.

Wszystkie jego modlitwy zostały zignorowane, kiedy zobaczył namiot i wiedział, że będą mieli sześć lub osiem centymetrów separacji od siebie i to sprawiło, że się zdenerwował. Harry był po swojej stronie zadowolony, ale starał się nie pokazywać poprzez marszczenie brwi za każdym razem, nieświadomy, a Louis po prostu go obserwował. Po tym wszystkim jak je umieścili i zjedli obiad, zgodzili się, że pójdą do łóżek wcześniej, odkąd byli zmęczeni podróżą z Doncaster do lasu; następnego dnia muszą się bardzo wcześnie obudzić, by iść na wspinaczkę. Louis zdjął swoje spodnie i koszulkę, podczas gdy Harry zdecydował się wejść kompletnie nagi, sprawiając, że Tomlinson poczuł się niewygodnie.

-Lou? – usłyszał chłopaka godzinę później, gdy byli już w śpiworach. Louis wciąż był w swoim śpiworze z dala od bruneta tak jak to możliwe i to był moment jak ten, które były doceniane, że był taki malutki, gdyż zajmował niewiele miejsca.

-C-co? – Louis odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego, który na niego spoglądał.

-Obudziłem cię? – spytał.

-Nie bardzo, prawie zasypiałem. – powiedział szatyn, zmieniając pozycję, by być zwróconym twarzą do chłopaka i zamknął oczy, by zasnąć.

-Gdzie ją spotkałeś? Myślałem, że byłeś gejem. – wymamrotał Harry, czerwieniąc się w swoim śpiworze.

Louis otworzył oczy i gapił się na bruneta, zobaczył jak jego rzęsy były nad jego policzkami i chciał się do niego przysunąć i go przytulić jak to zwykli robić, ale wiedział, że nie mógł. Stracił swoją szansę, kiedy powiedział te wszystkie okropne rzeczy do niego, kiedy wszystko co ten biedny chłopak zrobił to przyznał swoją miłość do niego, miał szansę, by być z kimś, kto kochał go dla niego i bezwarunkowo i on musiał to wszystko zniszczyć swoją głupotą.

-Harry, oni żartowali i szczerze nie wiem dlaczego Ashton zaczął, powiedziałem tylko, że chcę został położnym i dokuczali mi o tym, że chcę pracować z waginami i powiedziałem, że może w przyszłości sam odbiorę mojego własnego syna lub córkę. – powiedział śpiąco Louis i Harry podniósł swoją głowę nieco do góry, by spojrzeć na szatyna, który miał zamknięte oczy i wszystko o czym mógł myśleć to, że Louis był piękny, jak dziewczyna, ale śliczniejszy.

-Ale jesteś gejem. – nalegał Harry.

-Słyszałeś kiedyś o surogatce, Harry? – powiedział Louis, otwierając oczy.

-Więc naprawdę nie zaciążyłeś dziewczyny? – spytał Styles.

-Harry, jestem gejem, lubię kutasy. – Louis śmiał się.

-Okej, w takim razie. – powiedział Loczek.

-Przepraszam Harry, naprawdę. – powiedział szatyn po kilku minutach ciszy.

-Nie musisz przepraszać, to ja byłem idiotą, który wszystko zniszczył. Wciąż umawiasz się z Liamem? – spytał brunet.

-Nie jesteś idiotą, to ja byłem dupkiem, który powiedział te rzeczy, których nie powinienem. Byłeś-wciąż jesteś dla mnie wyjątkowy i nawet jeśli myślisz, że nie będziemy już najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, wciąż dla mnie nim jesteś. Zerwałem z Liamem, po tym jak wyszedłeś. – wyjaśnił.

Harry zamknął swoje oczy, kiedy usłyszał jak Louis nazwał go swoim najlepszym przyjacielem i cały ten ból intensywnie wrócił do jego brzucha, ponieważ to wszystko, kim był dla Louisa i będzie, najlepszym przyjacielem. Ale to, co chłopak następnie powiedział sprawiło, że jego serce zabiło szybciej, czuł jakby mogło wyskoczyć z jego klatki i czuł mdłości i szczęście w tym samym czasie.

-Byłem zbyt głupi, przez chwilę czułem się inaczej wobec ciebie i nie wiedziałem co to było. To nie było po tym jak przyznałeś i powiedziałeś mi, że nie jesteśmy już przyjaciółmi, gdy uświadomiłem sobie co to było. Miałem pewne uczucia względem ciebie, ale wiedziałem, że jest zbyt późno i ty wyjechałeś i ja naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że jesteś szczęśliwy, wyglądasz na szczęśliwego. Branoc, Harry. – powiedział Louis i natychmiast odwrócił się od chłopaka, starając się nie oddychać, by sprawić, że śpi.

-L-Lou? – powiedział Harry, ale Louis nie odpowiedział i domyślił się, że ten już zasnął. Powoli przysunął się do szatyna i zrobił coś, co chciał robić każdej nocy, kiedy był z dala od Tomlinsona; owinął swoje ramiona wokół jego talii i schował twarz w zgięciu jego szyi. Louis spiął się trochę, ale potem zrelaksował, ułożył wygodnie w ramionach Loczka, jego delikatny oddech muskał jego szyję i ciepło.

 _I promised one day that I'd bring you back a star_  
_I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand, oh_  
_Seems like these days I watch you from afar_  
_Just trying to make you understand_  
_I'll keep my eyes wide open, yeah_

Louis obudził się następnego dnia spocony, czując ciepło I ciężar ciała na sobie. Uświadomił sobie, że to był Harry i uśmiechnął się, kiedy próbował się poruszyć lekko, wpuszczając zimne powietrze, ale za każdym razem gdy próbował się poruszyć, Harry przysuwał się bliżej do niego i zacieśniał uścisk. Poddał się i leżał tak, czekając aż Harry się obudzi, myśląc co mu powie, kiedy poczuł, że coś dotknęło jego tyłka i jego oczy rozszerzyły się, uświadamiając sobie co to było.

 -H-Harry? – wyszeptał Louis, potrząsając chłopakiem, by go obudzić, ale on tylko wypuszczał pornograficzne dźwięki w odpowiedzi.

-Lou… - jęknął brunet, wciąż śpiąc.

-Harry! Harry obudź się! – krzyknął szatyn.

Louis starał się nie śmiać, kiedy jego ręką była naprzeciwko jego kutasa, wypuszczał zbyt długie jęki i był cały czerwony, kiedy zaczął poruszać się naprzeciwko niego. Louis starał się sam siebie kontrolować, ale na próżno i bał się reakcji Harry’ego, kiedy się obudzi, czuł wybrzuszenie bruneta i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na niego i prawie krzyknął, kiedy zobaczył parę oczu, które zwykły być zielenią, ale teraz były przepełnione pożądaniem.

-B-byłeś przez ten cały czas obudzony? – spytał szatyn, próbując odsunąć się  od chłopaka, ale uścisk zacieśnił się i kontynuował pocieranie swoich bioder naprzeciwko szatyna.

-N-nie, ty mnie obudziłeś. Boże, chcę cię pieprzyć tak bardzo. – jęknął Styles i Louis prawie wyskoczył ze swojego śpiwora, by usiąść okrakiem na chłopaku, który wciąż był w swoim śpiworze i zaczął poruszać swoimi biodrami naprzeciwko Loczka, sprawiając, że brunet zaczął dyszeć w jego szyję.

Jednym zwinnym ruchem Harry był teraz nad Louisem, całując go w dół, wzdłuż jego ciepłej szyi, obojczyków i klatki, szczerząc się, gdy doszedł do jego kutasa. Sięgnął w dół i zdjął koszulkę chłopaka, ostrożnie ją odkładając, a następnie kontynuując atakowanie jego szyi, a potem ust i powoli zdejmując jego spodnie z bokserkami. Louis wypuścił jęk, czując tors bruneta naprzeciwko siebie.

-Wyłaź z tego przeklętego śpiwora. – ogłosił szatyn i Harry nie marnował czasu.

Styles wciąż szczerzył się na kutasa szatyna i swój, powoli wypuszczając jęki, coraz głośniej i głośniej i gdy sięgnął dłonią do ust, by nikt inny ich nie usłyszał, a potem prawie doszedł. Louis wyglądał absolutnie promieniująco z zamkniętymi oczami, długimi rzęsami opadającymi na jego policzki, gdy wypuścił jęk i potarł biodrami, by uzyskać więcej tarcia.

-Och, H-Harry, szybciej! – jęczał Louis.

-Chcesz żebym przyspieszył? – zapytał brunet.

-T-tak, proszę. – chłopak jęknął głośniej.

Zaczął poruszać się szybciej, zanim Harry podniósł biodra Louisa, który wypuścił jęk i ułożył go tak, że miał go okrakiem na swoich kolanach i zaczął go całować za te wszystkie lata, w których nie mógł i Tomlinson to odwzajemniał, owijając swoimi ramionami jego szyję i szczerząc się, Harry wiedział, że nie pozwoliłby mu odejść lub uciec tym razem. Przyciągnął swoje biodra ciaśniej, wiedząc, że będą tam siniaki od jego palców i zaczął poruszać się szybciej, dopóki niebieskooki nie wypuścił głośnego jęku i doszedł na całą klatkę i brzuch Harry’ego, a za nim Loczek, gryząc zębami ramię szatyna, by ściszyć jęk.

Ciężkie oddechy były wszystkim, co można było usłyszeć w ich małym namiocie i gdy Louis wraz z Harrym próbowali złapać swoje własne oddechy, przyciągnęli siebie bliżej, tak że szatyna głowa była na klatce bruneta i Loczek tworzył małe kółeczka. Gdy ich oddechy wyregulowały się, Styles pocałował czubek głowy Tomlinsona, a potem pocałował go w policzek, wzdychając ze szczęścia i z orgazmu.

-Harry? – wyszeptał Louis, układając się wygodniej w ramionach chłopaka.

-Hmm?

-Cz-czym teraz jesteśmy? – zapytał nerwowo, czekając na odpowiedź.

-Czym chcesz żebyśmy byli, Lou? – zapytał Harry, mając nadzieję, że będą więcej niż przyjaciółmi, więcej niż pieprzonymi znajomymi, ponieważ po tym, co się właśnie między nimi stało, to było dla niego prawie niemożliwe, by być z daleko od Louisa.

-Chcę żebyś był mój, Haz, zerwałem z Liamem, by być z tobą, ale było zbyt późno i nie chciałeś mieć nic ze mną wspólnego. Nienawidzisz mnie. – powiedział cienkim głosem, czerwieniąc się i chowając w klatce Loczka, owijając ramiona wokół jego talii. 

-Boo, spójrz na mnie. – powiedział i Louis poczuł łzy w swoich oczach, kiedy Harry zawołał go Boo, tęsknił za tym, gdy Harry go tak nazywał i sposób w jaki to wyszło z jego ust, było pełne miłości i adoracji. Louis podniósł swoją głowę, by spojrzeć na chłopaka, który zaskoczył go, dziobiąc słodko jego usta.

-Ja też chcę żebyś był mój, Boże, nie masz pojęcia jak długo an to czekałem. Nie nienawidzę cię, nigdy nie mógłbym cię nienawidzić. – powiedział, trącając jego usta swoimi.

 _Don't let me_  
_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me go_  
_'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_  
_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me_  
_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me go_  
_'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

 _Don't let me_  
_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me go_  
_'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

 _Don't let me_  
_Don't let me go_  
_'Cause I'm tired of sleeping alone_

-W takim razie jestem twój. – powiedział Louis, całując Harry’ego.

-HEJ GOŁĄBECZKI CZAS BY WSTAWAĆ I NASTĘPNYM RAZEM BĄDŹCIE CISZEJ – głos Nialla dochodził z zewnątrz, kompletnie niszcząc moment.

-Powinniśmy się ubrać. – zaśmiał się Styles.

-Tak… cholera słyszeli nas! – wykrzyczał szatyn, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

-Dalej Lou, nic nie powiedzą lub nie będą nam o tym dokuczać. – powiedział Harry, będąc pewnym siebie i och, jak bardzo się mylił.

Tak szybko jak tylko wyszli z namiotu ubrani i trzymając się za ręce, Ashton wypuścił dziewczęcy pisk  _cholera tak!_ I rzucił się do nich, przytulając ich a potem gratulując, mrucząc _wreszcie_ i _w czas_ , podczas gdy Michael, Niall i Perrie chichotali z tyłu. Louis myślał, że Harry miał rację, dopóki nie zaczęli się wspinać, kiedy Michael zaczął im dokuczać jakby pieprzyli się jak zdesperowane króliki w okresie godowym.

Wkrótce Calum dołączył do jęczenia za każdym razem i wyolbrzymiał sposób w jaki jęczeli on i Harry, i szatyn mógł ukryć swoją zarumienioną twarz w klatce loczka, gdy brunet pocierał jego plecy, zostawiając pocałunki na czubku jego głowy. Perrie i Niall uśmiechali się tak szeroko za każdym razem, gdy złapali z nimi kontakt wzrokowy. Po tym jak wrócili, zdecydowali się na ognisko i po prostu rozmawiali tak jak kiedyś, gdy byli młodsi. 

Louis siedział pomiędzy nogami Harry’ego, pochylając się do jego klatki piersiowej, smażąc pianki dla nich obojga, by zrobić je bardziej w „s”, gdy Harry przeczesywał palcami jego włosy, wysyłając dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa szatyna. Gdy  je skończył, zaproponował jedną Stylesowi, który zamiast ją wziąć, ugryzł, uśmiechając się uroczo do Louisa. Nikt nie wiedział, że oboje byli sobą tak zauroczeni, Louis w sposób w jaki płomień sprawiał, że zielone oczy Harry’ego świeciły i Harry jak w  sposób zapierający dech w piersiach Louis na niego spoglądał ze świecącymi, niebieskimi oczami i tym samym dziecięcym uśmiechem, jaki miał.

-… prawda, Harry? – spytał Ashton, wyciągając bruneta z transu.

-Huh, co? – spytał Harry, potrząsając głową.

 -O mój Boże, Harry, jesteś taki wyrwany, stary. Mówiłem im o tym, kiedy Taylor Stalker Swift pytała cię i flirtowała z tobą, nawet jeśli jej mówiliśmy, że jesteś gejem. Potem pokazała się w mieszkaniu z czerwonymi różami i czekoladkami, była taka zdewastowana, kiedy powiedziałeś jej, że lubisz kutasy. –powiedział Ashton, śmiejąc się i Harry także zaczął się śmiać, przyłączając do reszty grupy.

-Jesteś cholernie poważny? – Perrie śmiała się histerycznie.

-Naprawdę tak zrobiła, uderzyła Harry’ego po tym jak skończyła go kopać i krzyczeć. – Luke śmiał się, trzymając za brzuch.

-A ona dalej krzyczała. – chichotał Calum.

-A potem zamknąłem jej drzwi przed twarzą.- Michael wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie wiem jak wy chłopaki, ale ja jestem wykończony, idę do łóżka. – powiedział Niall, wstając i biorąc swoje pianki ze sobą.

-Niallu Jamesie Horanie! Żadnego jedzenia w namiocie,  leżałam na okruchach zeszłej nocy. Branoc chłopcy. – powiedziała Perrie, ruszając za Niallem, z piankami w dłoni.

-Wciąż są takimi samymi głupkami. – powiedział czule Ashton.

-Założę się, że dzielą się i jedzą, aż wybuchną, będą mieli koszmary i skończą śpiąc ze mną, - powiedział Louis.

-Nie – zachichotał Harry.

-Zdarza się to przez cały czas. – przyznał Louis.

-Och, kiedyś utkniesz  w ich środku, ponieważ nalegają na spanie z tobą w twoim królewskim rozmiarze łóżka. – chichotał Ashton.

-Och stary! Wyglądasz wspaniale próbując im pokazać, by się wynieśli i Niall przyczepia się do ciebie jak do koali. – Michael wybuchnął śmiechem.

-A ty tylko leżysz i przyjmujesz to, podczas gdy oboje z przemocą przysuwają się do ciebie, ty nawet nie chcesz, by ich nogi utknęły w śpiworze, ponieważ byli przekonani, że złe duchy wyciągną ich spod łóżka. – powiedział Calum, jedząc kolejną piankę, starając się nie śmiać.

-Dobre czasy… - westchnął Luke. – Cóż, idę do łóżka, dobranoc chłopaki. – powiedział, wstając.

-Kiedy to wszystko się stało? – spytał Harry.

-Kiedy pojechaliśmy do Manchesteru za drugim razem. – odpowiedział Ashton, spoglądając wprost na Stylesa, który miał swoje ramiona owinięte wokół Louisa.

-Och… cóż, idę do łóżka. Jestem naprawdę zmęczony. – powiedział Harry, wstając i odchodząc, kompletnie ignorując wołania szatyna.

-Co w niego wstąpiło? – spytał Louis, wciąż patrząc na Harry’ego, gdy rozpinał namiot, a potem zapiął, gdy był w środku.

-Jest po prostu zdenerwowany, ponieważ przegapił te wszystkie chwile. – Michael wzruszył ramionami.

-Pójdę z nim porozmawiać, Branoc chłopcy. – powiedział Louis, wstając.

-Branoc. – powiedzieli oboje, Calum i Michael.

-Branoc Lou, proszę zachowujcie się cicho, jeśli wasza dwójka będzie się pieprzyć-och i owiń go, zanim go wykorzystasz. – powiedział Ashton i Louis spłonął rumieńcem, przyspieszył, by być szybciej w namiocie.

Harry leżał w śpiworze, który mieli dla siebie i przykrył się jednym z nim, gdy wszedł szatyn. Z tego punktu widzenia Harry czuł się jak idiota i żałował tak bardzo, że ich nie odwiedzał w Manchesterze, przegapił tyle rzeczy, ale co mógł zrobić, jeśli wciąż był zraniony. Pragnął, by mógł wrócić i zmienić rzeczy, które zrobił, żałował, że ignorował Louisa przez cały rok.

-Haz… wszystko w porządku? – spytał Louis, zdejmując koszulkę i spodnie i przytulając się do bruneta, który natychmiast owinął swoje ramiona wokół niego.

-Tak, mam się dobrze. – odpowiedział i Louis westchnął, spoglądając na niego.

-Powiedz mi co się dzieje? Proszę? – powiedział Tomlinson, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę, sprawiając, że jego niebieskie oczy świeciły i Harry natychmiast zaczął mówić.

-To po prostu, tyle przegapiłem tak bardzo i ignorowałem cię przez rok, rok i po prostu gdybym tylko mógł cofnąć to i zmienić pewne rzeczy. – powiedział.

-Harry, nie martw się tym, co ma znaczenia to, że teraz jesteśmy razem i nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść. – powiedział niebieskooki i pochylił się, by go pocałować, na co chłopak natychmiast odpowiedział.

Całowali się przez chwilę, dopóki Harry nie zacieśnił swojego uścisku i dosłownie popchnął Louisa, by był pod nim  i pocałował go w nos, a następnie w obie powieki. Mogli usłyszeć Perrie, krzyczącą na Nialla, by dał jej  kolejną piankę i Ashtona z Calumem parskających śmiechem, zgadywali, że Michael w sumie poszedł do łóżka, zmęczony jak diabli, odkąd ten dzieciak nigdy nie mógł przestać.

-Haz, jesteś znowu nago? – zachichotał Louis.

-… tak. – szepnął brunet.

-Czy wciąż myślisz o byciu pediatrą? – spytał, próbując się nie poruszać, odkąd mógł poczuć kutasa chłopaka na swoim biodrze.

-Tak. Zabierze mi to jakby dziesięć lat, ale będzie tego warte. A ty? Wciąż będziesz pracować z waginami? Jak długo to zajmuje? – spytał Loczek.

-Zamknij sie… myślę, że nie będą mieli ze mną problemu abym przyjmował ich dzieci, odkąd jestem gejem I mam nieco ponad jedenaście lat. – wyjaśnił Louis.

-Cholera… przynajmniej oboje będziemy pracowali z dziećmi. – powiedział Harry na wpół świadomy, pół śpiący.

-Dobranoc, Haz.

-Dobranoc, Lou. 

~*~

Zanim wszyscy się zorientowali, był czas na spakowanie się. Wciąż jeszcze mieli miesiąc wakacji i zdecydowali się go spędzić w Doncaster razem, odkąd prawie w ogóle się nie widzieli w ciągu roku szkolnego. Związek Harry’ego i Louisa był coraz silniejszy i zdecydowali się pójść na te same uczelnie, ale dzwonili do siebie przynajmniej cztery razy w tygodniu i spędzali każde wakacje razem.

Kilka dni później z pomocą ich przyjaciół Harry i Louis poszli na randkę do ich ulubionego miejsca. Łąka była miejscem, które zawsze kochali i spędzali razem czas, po prostu rozmawiając lub oglądając gwiazdy, niewiele osób odwiedzało to miejsce, więc uznali je za swoje. Harry ugotował spaghetti i pulpeciki z szarlotką na deser, Ashton, Perrie i Niall pomogli z dekoracjami kładąc świeczki dookoła, by później mogły świecić i Perrie ostrzegła ich, by trzymali się od nich z daleka, zanim nadszedł czas. Luke, Michael i Calum byli wyznaczeni do zadania, by Louis był tak długo zajęty, dopóki Harry nie byłby gotowy.

Kiedy Harry dał im znak, że jest gotowy, chłopcy zawieźli Louisa na łąkę, mówiąc mu, że ma i będzie musiał iść za światełkami, zanim się obejrzał już szybko jechali, nim szatyn mógł powiedzieć chociaż pojedyncze słowo. Niebieskooki nie miał szans, ale szedł w kierunku światełek, nerwowy jak cholera, co jeśli to był żart z ich strony i poczuł się jak głupek. Stracił już szlak, kiedy zobaczył scenę przed sobą i jego oczy łzawiły, ale uśmiech miał szeroki.

Harry stał naprzeciwko niego z różą w dłoni, piknikiem za nim i świeczkami oświecającymi miejsce, uśmiechał się nerwowo do Louisa. Szatyn spoglądał na tę scenerię a potem pobiegł w kierunku Loczka, rzucając się na niego, całując go powoli, owijając ramiona wokół jego szyi i  czując się jak dziewczynka ze swoim pierwszym zauroczeniem, zabierającym go na ich pierwszą randkę.

Cała randka opierała się na rozmowie i przypominaniu sobie starych czasów i jak bardzo za nimi tęsknili, ale nie chcieli do tego wracać, ponieważ teraz mieli siebie, byli więcej niż przyjaciółmi. Kiedy randka się skończyła, całowali się przez kilka chwil, zanim Louis powiedział _kocham cię_ i Harry, uśmiechając się jak głupek, odpowiedział _ja też cię kocham, bardziej niż cokolwiek_ i po tym zdecydowali, że pójdą do domu Stylesa i przytulali się w jego starym pokoju, co skończyło się na seksie i Louis wiedział, że nie potrafiłby żyć bez Harry’ego, miał nadzieję, na to co mieli do zrobienia.

Lata mijały i _Larry_ , jak grupa lubiła ich nazywać, stawał się coraz silniejszy i Louis mógł przysiąc, że czuł się coraz bardziej i bardziej zakochanym w Harrym, tak jak Harry w nim. Mieli kilka wyboistych ścieżek w swoim związku, kiedy Liam przeprowadził się z powrotem do Anglii z Ameryki, by uczęszczać na uniwersytet w Manchesterze i Harry nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale stał się bardziej zazdrosny o Louisa, kiedy usłyszał, że on i Liam byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Louis zapewniał go, że wszystko co mógł zobaczyć to był on i znowu było między nimi dobrze.

Kilka miesięcy później, Harry i cała grupa, która zawierała te same osoby, ale  Liam, Zayn i Danielle zostali do niej dodani i powitani jak swoi, trochę się obawiali Louisa, kiedy Nick wrócił, oczekując że Harry do niego wróci po dwóch  latach nie odzywania się. Pocałował Stylesa przy całej grupie, która była w Londynie na święta i wszystko, co Harry poczuł to było jak ktoś odpychał Nicka od niego, a potem krzyczał _co do cholery_.

Kiedy spojrzał kto to był, zobaczył Louisa, który przymocował Grimshawa przy ścianie, bijąc go i krzycząc na niego, by nigdy nie całował JEGO chłopaka ponownie, dopóki Zayn i Liam nie odciągnęli go od niego, podczas gdy Harry i Ashton mówili Nickowi, aby stąd poszedł, Ashton popchnął go z drzwi, by się wynosił. Zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się, zgarniając kurz z dłoni, wszyscy z wyjątkiem Louisa obserwowali to z zabawą.

-Co? – powiedział Ashton.

-Czekałeś na ten moment, odkąd go poznałeś, czyż nie? – zapytał rozbawiony Harry.

-Szczerze to tak. – odpowiedział, rzucając się na Luke’a.

-Jeśli wróci, zabiję go. – powiedział Louis, odpychając się od Liama i Zayna.

 -Nie wróci. – powiedział Harry, sięgając do chłopaka i owijając ramiona wokół niego, całując go w czoło. Przez resztę wolnego wszyscy unikali wkurzonego szatyna.

~*~

 Cztery lata minęły, odkąd Louis i Harry zaczęli się spotykać i w dwudzieste trzecie urodziny Tomlinsona, Styles wiedział, że chce być z nim na zawsze, kupić domek, mieć dzieci i psa. W nocy kiedy obchodzili jego urodziny wraz z ich rodzinami, Harry wyciągnął Louisa na balkon w jego rodzinnym domu i w świetle księżyca, który na nich świecił, wyciągnął pierścionek zaręczynowy, który Ahston i Niall pomogli mu wybrać trzy tygodnie wcześniej i powoli uklęknął na kolano naprzeciwko chłopaka, który miał ręce przy ustach i jego oczy zaczęły łzawić na przepiękny widok przed nim.

-Louis, odkąd cię zobaczyłem pierwszego dnia w szkole, wiedziałem, że byłeś wyjątkowy, chcę spędzić resztę mojego życia z tobą i tylko z tobą. Wyjdziesz za mnie? – zapytał Styles, spoglądając na chłopaka z miłością.

-Tak! Oczywiście, że za ciebie wyjdę. – odpowiedział Tomlinson i przytulił Loczka. 

-Kocham cię , Boo. – powiedział Styles, umieszczając pierścionek na palcu chłopaka.

-Też cię kocham Haz, tak bardzo, że to boli. – powiedział, całując go. 

-Ow! – jęknął Niall. 

-Nic nie widzę, dupki! – zdecydowanie Perrie.

-Calum masz dużą głowę. – głos Ashtona.

-Nie mam! – Calum.

-A wy wszyscy jesteście tacy głośni. – powiedział Louis, otwierając drzwi i śmiejąc się do swoich przyjaciół, gdy wrócili z powrotem do swoich miejsc jak zagubione szczeniaczki i zachowując się tak, jak gdyby nic się nie stało.

-O mój pieprzony Boże, pozwól mi zobaczyć! – krzyczała Perrie, wstając, by zobaczyć pierścionek.

-Język, kochanie. – Zayn śmiał się ze swojego miejsca.

-Och, kochasz mnie! – poinformował go Perrie.

-Tak. – odpowiedział Malik. 

-Pokaż nam pierścionek, panie Louisie Styles. – wykrzyczał Liam, i Louis i Harry zarumienili się. Szatyn pokazał im pierścionek i każdy zachwycał się z wielkim _aww_ do nich.

Miesiąc później Louis, Niall, Perrie, Zayn, Liam i Danielle zdecydowali się przeprowadzić do Londynu, by kontynuować ich studia bliżej reszty grupy. Louis i Harry dostali mieszkanie blisko uczelni, Niall wziął stare mieszkanie Hrry’ego, Perrie i Zayn zdecydowali się mieć mieszkanie z Liamem i Danielle.

Nie wszystko było takie kolorowe dla Harry’ego i Louisa, gdy mieli swoje momenty, gdy Harry sprzątając, narzekał do Louisa za zostawianie swoich ubrań wszędzie i Louis odpowiadał, że jak miałby oczekiwać od niego, że ma je wszystkie zebrać, kiedy dosłownie był zatopiony w szkolnej pracy. Tej nocy Louis wyszedł z mieszkania zatrzaskując drzwi tak mocno jak tylko mógł i spędził noc u Nialla, wypłakując się, mówiąc, że był pewien, że Harry odwoła ślub.

Był zaskoczony kiedy Styles pokazał się w środku nocy, zapłakany, pytając Luke’a czy był tam Louis i kiedy Luke odpowiedział, że tak, skinął głową i odwrócił się, by odejść i to było wtedy, gdy Louis wystrzelił z pokoju Nialla w kierunku drzwi i Harry złapał go w swoje ramiona, przepraszał go za pozostawianie swoich rzeczy i brunet mógł tylko się uśmiechnąć, całując czubek jego głowy, mrucząc, że to było okej.

~*~

Zanim wszyscy się zorientowali, minął kolejny rok i kilka godzin przed ślubem Harry był nerwowym bałaganem, nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się naprawdę działo. W końcu miał poślubić mężczyznę, w którym się zakochał, kiedy byli tylko dzieciakami, nie mającymi pojęcia na to, co przygotowała dla nich przyszłość. Spojrzał na Ashtona i Michaela, którzy posłali mu szczęśliwe uśmiechy i dwa kciuki w górę.

-Pamiętasz przemowę, prawda? – zapytał Michael. Gryząc ołówek.

-Oczywiście, że tak, zapamiętywałem ją przez miesiąc. – powiedział Styles, nerwowo się śmiejąc.

-Hazza, uspokój się, pocisz się jak świnia. Chcesz śmierdzieć w dniu swojego ślubu i podczas nocy. – powiedział Ashton, mrugając do niego. 

-Lou tu będzie, Haz, nie ucieknie czy coś takiego. – uśmiechnął się Michael.

-Po prostu się denerwuję. Nie mogę nic na to poradzić, chłopaki. – powiedział, biorąc głęboki oddech.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Jestem pewien, że jeśli ktoś spróbuje zniszczyć twój ślub Gemma obedrze ich żywych wraz z Perrie i ze mną. – powiedział poważnie Ashton, co sprawiło, że Loczek poczuł się lepiej.

W domu Louisa było wielkie poruszenie za poruszeniem, kiedy szatyn odmówił, by jego mama widziała go nago, aby mu pomóc się ubrać w czarny smoking, który pasował do Harry’ego tylko z delikatnymi różnicami. Jego matka skarciła go, mówiąc mu, że zamierzał wziąć ślub za godzinę i że ma przestać zachowywać się jak dziecko a zacząć zachowywać jak dwudziestotrzyletni mężczyzna, którym był. Louis przeprosił za to i pozwolił swojej mamie i podekscytowanemu Niallowi, by mu pomogli.

 Wkrótce oboje stali na swojej łące naprzeciw altanki, by związać się na wieczność z wielkimi uśmiechami na swoich twarzach i ich rodzinami i przyjaciółmi, którzy byli za nimi także z szerokimi uśmiechami na swoich twarzach.

-Krok, który zamierzacie podjąć jest najważniejszym w życiu człowieka, który może nadejść. To zjednoczenie dwóch osób, które odnalazły siebie ze wzajemnym szacunkiem i adoracją. Wasze życie się zmieni, wasza odpowiedzialność zwiększy się, ale wasz sukces zwiększy się, jeśli będziecie najszczerszymi z waszymi obietnicami względem siebie. – powiedział pastor, uśmiechając się czule do Harry’ego i Louisa. 

-Jeśli ktokolwiek ma coś przeciwko temu zjednoczeniu, niech przemówi teraz albo zamilknie na wieki. – kontynuował pastor i szatyn odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na wszystkich, kiedy nikt nic nie powiedział, posłał im najsłodszy uśmiech i odwrócił się do pastora, aby kontynuował.

-Harry, czy ty bierzesz tego mężczyznę za męża, będziesz go kochał, pocieszał, szanował i chronił i odrzucał innych, chronił tylko jego tak długo, jak oboje będziecie żyć?

-Tak – powiedział Harry, szeroko się uśmiechając.

-Louis, czy ty bierzesz tego mężczyznę za męża, będziesz go kochał, pocieszał, szanował i chronił i odrzucał innych, chronił tylko jego tak długo, jak oboje będziecie żyć?

-Do cholery tak – powiedział, posyłając Harry’emu swój uśmiech za milion dolarów.

-Weźcie się za ręce i powtarzajcie swoje przemowy o które prosiłem żebyście zapamiętali. – pastor zachichotał na spanikowaną twarz szatyna.

-Ja, Harry Styles, biorę ciebie, Louisie Tomlinsonie za mojego męża, by mieć cię i trzymać na dobre i na złe, w dostatku i w biedzie, by cię kochać i pielęgnować, od tego dnia tak długo jak oboje będziemy żyć.

-Ja, Louis Tomlinson, biorę ciebie, Harry Stylesie za mojego męża, by mieć cię i trzymać na dobre i na złe, w dostatku i w biedzie, by cię kochać i pielęgnować, od tego dnia tak długo jak oboje będziemy żyć. – mamrotał Louis, sprawiając, że wszyscy się śmiali.

Harry wziął obrączkę i umieścił ją na placu chłopaka. – Z tą obrączką ślubuję ci.

Szatyn zrobił to samo, delikatnie drżąc. – Z tą obrączką ślubuję ci.

-Niech te obrączki będą otrzymane w dowód waszej miłości, szczerości i wierności. O ile Harry i Louis wyrazili zgodę, by się pobrać na oczach świadków i reszty i wypowiedzenia swoich przemów, poprzez uprawnienia, które mi nadano, ogłaszam was mężem i mężem. Możecie się teraz pocałować.

Louis nawet nie czekał aż pastor skończy, zanim chwycił Harry’ego za szyję, przyciągając do siebie, złączając ich usta razem w słodkim pocałunku, wszyscy klaskali i winszowali im, Ashton, Niall i Perrie byli najgłośniejszymi. Przyjęcie było inne, kiedy to Ashton przemawiał, mówiąc jak wiedział, że w momencie kiedy zobaczył Louisa machającego do nowego dzieciaka z głową pełną niesfornych loków, jasnozielonymi oczami i pieprzonymi dołeczkami, podszedł by poznać Harry’ego i to było wtedy, gdy byli sobie przeznaczeni, by byli razem. Miał łzy w oczach, kiedy życzył im wszystkiego najlepszego i mówił jak bardzo ich kocha.

Niall skomentował to jakie dobre było jedzenie, zanim życzył im wszystkiego najlepszego i miał nadzieję, że Bóg ich pobłogosławi z wieloma dzieciakami, mówiąc, że chciał zostać ojcem chrzestnym ich pierwszego dziecka. Harry i Louis spojrzeli na siebie nerwowo, mieli tylko dwadzieścia trzy lata i zdecydowanie zbyt młodzi na dzieci plus zaczynali szkołę medyczną i nie mogli pozwolić sobie na dzieci, kiedy będą zajęci przez cały czas.

Tej nocy nowożeńcy opuścili przyjęcie, aby złapać lot na Bahamy, znaleźli się w swoim pokoju hotelowym, po tym jak przyjechali, będąc zmęczonymi z przyjazdu nowych gości. Tak szybko jak Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi, natychmiast popchnął Louisa na ścianę i zaczął całować górę i dół jego szyi, podczas gdy szatyn rozpaczliwie próbował rozpiąć spodnie Harry’ego. Gdy byli już zupełnie nadzy, Loczek podniósł go i delikatnie położył na królewskim rozmiarze łóżka, biorąc po drodze lubrykant.

-Czekaj Lou, zapomniałem prezerwatywy. – powiedział Harry, wstając.

-Nie potrzebujemy go. – powiedział szatyn, podnosząc się i całując bruneta.

Powoli Styles otworzył buteleczkę lubrykantu i zamoczył swoje palce a następnie trącił nimi wejście Louisa, spoglądając na pięknego chłopaka, którego miał pod sobą, który szybko oddychał w momencie, gdy Loczek zaczął go dotykać. Styles delikatnie włożył palec do jego środka, jakby robił to już kilka razy, unikając jego prostaty, by powstrzymać go od zbytniego podekscytowania w czasie, gdy dotykał swojego kutasa drugą ręką.

Następnie dodał kolejny palec i zaczął go rozciągać, przypadkowo dotykając jego prostaty, sprawiając, że Louis krzyknął i głośniej jęknął, gdy Harry ssał jego szyję bardzo powoli. Po dodaniu trzeciego palca, Harry i Louis byli gotowi, boleśnie twardzi i mniejszy chłopak już o to błagał, ale Harry chciał uczynić ich pierwszy raz jako małżeństwa tak bezbolesny jak to było możliwe, więc przygotowywał go, dopóki nie zaczął przeklinać i zdecydował, że jest wystarczająco rozciągnięty, Harry pokrył swojego kutasa lubrykantem i wszedł w chłopaka. 

-Kocham cię, Lou. – wyszeptał brunet, gdy powoli w niego wchodził, który syknął na nagłe wtargnięcie.

-Też cię kocham, bardziej niż cokolwiek. – odpowiedział szeptem Louis, owijając nogi wokół chłopaka, kopiąc piętami jego tyłek, przyciągając go do siebie, sprawiając, że cała jego erekcja była przyciśnięta.

-Boże, jesteś taki ciasny. – jęknął Harry.

-R-rusz się. Proszę, po prostu się rusz. – błagał niebieskooki i kim był Harry, by się spierać, wyszedł, zostawiając jedynie końcówkę i ponownie wszedł.

Z każdym pchnięciem, Louis czuł się coraz bliżej i bliżej swojego męża i swojego orgazmu, owinął swoimi ramionami jego talię, zostawiając ślady paznokci na jego plecach, sprawiając, że oboje syknęli z przyjemności i bólu. Styles zmienił kąt, dokładnie uderzając w prostatę chłopaka za każdym razem, a potem chwycił jego kutasa, poruszając w synchronizacji z pchnięciami i widok jaki miał przed sobą sprawiał, że był coraz bliżej i bliżej.

-J-jestem blisko… Harry! – Louis prawie wykrzyknął, poruszając się w górę i w dół, by wyjść na spotkanie brunetowi, sprawiając, że oparcie łóżka uderzało o ścianę.

-Tak jest, krzycz moje imię. Chce żebyś doszedł, krzycząc moje imię, kochanie. – dyszał Loczek i schował swoją twarz w zagłębieniu szyi chłopaka.

-S-szybciej, uch uch, och k-kurwa. Och Boże, Harry! – krzyczał, dochodząc w dłoń bruneta in a ich klatki piersiowe.

-L-Lou – jęknął Harry, dochodząc po Louisie, widok przed nim doprowadził go na skraj krawędzi.

Leżeli tak w bałaganie, próbując złapać swoje oddechy, Harry starał się nie przygnieść szatyna. Po tym jak z niego wyszedł, Loczek wstał i wrócił z mokrym, ciepłym ręcznikiem i wyczyścił swojego męża a potem siebie, wszedł pod pierzynę z Louisem, owinął swoje ramiona wokół niego i wyszeptał _kocham cię_ , zanim zasnął. Następnego dnia obudzili się na wielkie śniadanie na ich łóżku, gdzie zjedli je razem i przytulali się, zanim poszli razem pod prysznic tylko z kilkoma buziakami, a Louis był obolały. Po tym jak spędzili cudowny tydzień, bawiąc się, pływając, odwiedzając wszystkie miejsca, Louis mógł tylko myśleć o kochaniu się prawie każdej nocy.

Miesiąc później przeprowadzili się do większego domu z pomocą Anne, mamą Harry’ego i Jay, był to prosty dwupiętrowy domek z trzema sypialniami, dwiema łazienkami, kuchnią, jadalnią, salonem i dość dużym ogrodem dla ich przyszłych dzieci do zabawy, jak tylko Jay zaczęła o tym mówić, sprawiając, że Harry się rumienił a Louis chichotał, wiedząc czego chciał.

~*~

*Sześć lat później*

-Jeszcze tylko raz i dziecko tutaj będzie. – powiedział Louis.

-Łatwo ci mówić, nie ty jesteś w tym bólu. GDZIE DO CHOLERY JEST HARRY! – krzyczała Gemma.

-Jestem tutaj, Gems. – powiedział Harry, wchodząc, by potrzymać za rękę swoją siostrę i wzdrygnął się, kiedy dziewczyna zacisnęła mocniej, ból przepływał przez jej dłoń.

-To wina waszej dwójki, o mój Boże! Dlaczego do cholery się na to zgodziłam? – krzyczała Gemma.

-Uch, ponieważ jestem twoim bratem i mnie kochasz. – odpowiedział Harry, otrzymując od niej uderzenie.

Po tym jak Harry i Louis ukończyli szkołę i byli gotowi, by znaleźć pracę, ogłosili swoim rodzinom, że chcą zostać rodzicami i potrzebują znaleźć surogatkę, by urodziła im dziecko. Gemma, która była już matką dwójki dzieci wraz ze swoim mężem zgodzili się, aby dziewczyna zrobiła to dla nich. Harry, będący pediatrą i Louis będący położnym/ginekologiem byli w stanie, by zaoferować pieniądze.

Po znalezieniu dawcy dla obu chłopców, specjalnie poprosili, by mieli takie cechy jak niebieskie lub zielone oczy z lokowanymi włosami, odkąd Louis uwielbiał loki, oboje zostali hojnymi dawcami, decydując się na mix i zobaczyć, które jajeczko będzie zapłodnione, ale Louis zmienił swój sposób myślenia i zamiast tego zrobił to oddzielnie, więc powstałyby dwa jajeczka, zapłodnione przez nich oboje. Gemma, która była podekscytowana pomysłem podarowania im radości z dwójki dzieci, szczęśliwie zgodziła się na in vitro, co oznaczało wszczepienie dwóch embrionów i dwa miesiące później była w stanie urodzić dwójkę dzieci.

-Harry, Gemma, to chłopiec! – ogłosił Louis, w czasie głośnego płaczu dziecka z uśmiechem, odkąd postanowili, że wcześniej nie chcą znać płci dziecka.

 Po umyciu go i owinięciu w ciepły, niebieski kocyk i ucałowaniu jego czoła, Louis delikatnie położył go na piersi Gemmy, która delikatnie go pocałowała, zanim oddała Harry’emu, który wziął go w swoje ramiona, ostrożnie, nie przeszkadzając małemu i pozwolił wypłynąć łzom. Wziął go i zaczął go oglądać w asyście pielęgniarek, pozwolił im go ubrać w ubranka, które przynieśli, kiedy Louis otrzymał wezwanie i wrócił do Gemmy, aby przywitać córkę lub syna na tym świecie.

Z ostatnim krzykiem i przekleństwami tym razem skierowanymi ku szatynowi, Gemma urodziła drugie dziecko, które zaczęło głośniej płakać niż pierwsze i Louis nie mógł uwierzyć swoim oczom, gdy mył dziecko a następnie je pocałował w główkę tak, jak zrobił to ze swoim synem minutę temu, zanim położył je na piersi dziewczyny.

-To dziewczynka. – powiedział, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, czuł jakby jego twarz miałaby przełamać się na pół, kiedy Gemma dała ją Harry’emu, który przytulił ją, całując w skroń, zanim z nią odszedł do stolika, gdzie leżał jej braciszek, już ubrany.

Harry był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem, wiedząc, że oboje mieli i córkę i synka, odkąd zawsze chciał mieć córeczkę a Louis syna. Po tym jak szatyn skończył z Gemmą, stanął obok Loczka, obserwując go i jego małe dzieci, nawet jeśli nie były bliźniakami lub w połowie rodzeństwem. Oboje mieli ciemne, brązowe włosy i pulchne, malutkie usta tak jak Harry’ego i oboje mieli nosek Louisa, nawet jeśli jedno z nich biologicznie było z nim powiązane. Nie miało znaczenia kto stworzył kogo, czy dziewczynka była Louisa czy Harry’ego czy chłopiec, to nie miało znaczenia, ponieważ dzieci były ich tak, jak oni byli rodzicami dla nich.

-Są piękne. – wymamrotał brunet, jego głowa spoczywała na ramieniu szatyna i ramię owinął wokół jego talii.

-Są w porządku, prawda? – zapytał Louis, zaczynając ich sprawdzać od głów do stóp tak, jak zrobił to wcześniej Loczek.

-Są całkowicie zdrowe, kochanie? – powiedział Harry. – Jak Gems?

-Doskonale, jest dość krzykliwa. – zaśmiał się.

-Opowiedz mi o tym, myślałem, że to dlatego, że nie jesteśmy jej mężem, dlatego byliśmy bezpieczni od jej obelg. – powiedział Harry.

-Kopnęła mnie w twarz. – powiedział szatyn, pocierając miejsce na czole.

-Wybacz. Jak ich nazwiemy? Nigdy nie wybraliśmy imion. – spytał zielonooki, całując czoło chłopaka i czując się winnym za to, że wcześniej nie wybrał imion.

-Podoba mi się Jakub i Madison. – powiedział Harry, spoglądając na Louisa. – A co z tobą?

-Myślałem o Landon i Peyton. – chłopak uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że Harry nie mógł mu zaprzeczyć, a poza tym podobały mu się imiona. 

-Jacob Landon and Madison Peyton Styles-Tomlinson. – kontynuował Louis.

-Kocham ich, są idealne tak, jak są. – powiedział Styles, całując męża.

Kilka dni później po tym, jak _bliźnięta_ się urodziły, Louis i Harry przynieśli je do domu Gemmy, by każdy mógł je poznać i to obejmowało także siostry Louisa, rodzinę Gemmy i ich przyjaciół, którzy zadzwonili do nich i powiedzieli, że jeśli nie przedstawią im nowych dodatków rodziny _Larry’ego_ , wyciągną bardzo poważne wnioski, więc Harry i Louis zdecydowali się, że spotkanie byłoby świetne w domu Gemmy, odkąd musiała wypoczywać w łóżku. Harry i Louis przytulali swoje dzieci, podczas gdy Anne i Jay były zajęte w kuchni, kończąc gotowanie.

 

Perrie i Zayn byli pierwszymi, którzy przyjechali z  ich pięcioletnią córeczką Stephanie, która natychmiast zakochała się w Madison i jej ślicznej, różowej sukience, podczas gdy Zayn był totalnie zafascynowany Jakubem. Louis posłał Perrie spojrzenie i skinął głową w kierunku Mulata, zanim dziewczyna spłonęła rumieńcem i powiedziała, żeby się zamknął. Następnymi, którzy przyjechali byli Liam i Danielle z ich trzyletnimi bliźniętami chłopakami Loganem i Tylerem, a następnie Niall ze swoją żoną Katherine, która była w ciąży. Jak zawsze Ashton, Luke, Michael i Calum przyjechali ostatni ze swoimi żonami i dziećmi, natychmiast witając się z każdym i opowiadając żarty, sprawiając, że wszyscy się śmiali.

-Danielu Irwinie, odłóż to z powrotem! – krzyknęła Sarah, żona Ashtona, kiedy ich pięcioletni syn podniósł ulubioną figurkę Gemmy.

-Ale ja się tym bawię. – lamentował.

-To nie jest zabawka, dzieciaku. – powiedział Ashton, biorąc figurkę z jego rąk i odkładając.

 -On jest taki jak ty, Ash. – śmiał się Harry.

-Czekaj aż twoje będą starsze, kolego. – powiedział czule Ashton.

-Mogę ją potrzymać? – spytała Anna, żona Michaela, która także była w ciąży.

-Oczywiście, Mike powinieneś potrzymać Jake’a, żebyś mógł poćwiczyć, kiedy twój syn tutaj będzie. – powiedział Louis, sprawiając, że się zarumienił. Odkąd wszyscy ufali Louisowi i Harry’emu, przychodzili do nich i mieli ich za swoich lekarzy. Louis był wyznaczony do dzieci Nialla, Michaela i Luke’a, odkąd ich żony były w ciąży; Emily, żona Luke’a była pierwsza, by urodzić.

-Kiedy ty i Bethany podarujecie nam siostrzeńców lub siostrzenice? – Perrie zapytała Caluma i jego żonę, z którą był od trzech miesięcy.

-Perrie! – zawołał Zayn.

-Co jest, kochanie? – spytała, spoglądając na niego.

-Steph musi iść na nocnik, to twoja kolej. – powiedział, szczerząc się, kiedy wstawała z ciężkim westchnieniem, zabierając za sobą Steph.

 -Więc, wiecie kto stworzył kogo? – spytał Calum, spoglądając na oboje dzieci.

-Nie, nie chcemy wiedzieć. – powiedział Harry, wiedząc, że było ciężko powiedzieć, kto był biologicznym ojcem tych dzieci, odkąd ich oczy były odcieniem niebieskiego i lokowanych włosów.

-Myślę, że Madison jest Louisa, ponieważ jest taka malutka. – powiedział Luke, chichocząc.

-Zamknij się, Panie Chichoczący. – powiedział Louis, próbując się nie śmiać, kiedy Harry śmiał się zbyt głośno.

-Myślę, że to nie ma znaczenia, oboje z nich są tak samo moje jak jego. – powiedział Loczek, spoglądając na swoje dzieci, które poruszały się na jego głos.

-Są takie słodkie. – westchnęła Danielle.

-Pora jedzenia. – ogłosiła Jay.

-Wreszcie… - wymamrotał Niall, wstając i pomagając swojej żonie, a potem poszli w kierunku jadalni.

-Och Niall. – Liam uśmiechnął się czule do blondyna.

Popołudnie minęło na rozmowie o tym, jak Louis i Harry pospieszyli się i mieli dzieci w wieku dwudziestu ośmiu lat, ich biologiczny zegar tykał i Harry dokuczał Luke’owi, Niallowi i Michaelowi, że to była także i dla nich pora i oto nadszedł ich czas na pierwsze dziecko. Gdy dokuczanie rozpoczęło się w ich kierunku, Calum, który nie miał dzieci, spłonął rumieńcem, gdy cała grupa przyjaciół zaczęła mówić tik tok w kółko, dopóki Anne nie powiedziała, że wystarczy.

Później tej nocy, gdy leżeli w łóżku z dziećmi między sobą i trzymając za rączki swoje dzieci, myśleli o tym, jak życie mogłoby być kompletnie inne, jeśli ponownie by siebie nie odnaleźli, po roku nie widywania się. Harry myślał o tym, co mogłoby się zdarzyć, jeśli nie zauroczyłby się w swoim malutkim Louisie, tym samym wysyłając go na podłogę i szatyn pomyślał o tym co by było, jeśli nie zaprosiłby Harry’ego, aby usiadł razem z nimi. Przeszli przez wszystko razem, przeszli przez bolesne sprawy, ale w końcu to było tego warte, ponieważ teraz mieli dwójkę ślicznych dzieci, które kochali i zrobiliby dla nich wszystko i którzy byli tu, by zawsze ich chronić. Byli rodziną.

-Kocham ciebie i nasze dzieci. Cieszę się, że nie poleciałeś do Nowego Jorku tego dnia. Cieszę się, że Michael dzielił namiot z Calumem a ja utknąłem z tobą. – powiedział Louis, składając pocałunek na nosie Harry’ego.

-Kocham cię bardziej Lou, zawsze kochałem i będę. Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że jestem rodzicem wraz z tobą i nikim innym. Też się cieszę, że utknąłeś ze mną w tym namiocie. – uśmiechnął się słodko Loczek.

-Dziękuję za potrącenie mnie tego dnia i że zawsze jesteś tu dla mnie.

-W tym wypadku dziękuję za zaproszenie mnie, bym usiadł z tobą i przedstawienie mnie naszym szalonym przyjaciołom. Dopełniasz mnie, ty i nasze dzieci. – powiedział Harry.

-Przepraszam, że zabrało mi to wieczność, by zobaczyć, że byłeś tym jedynym dla mnie, moją pokrewną duszą, moją drugą połówką.

-Jest dobrze, jesteśmy teraz razem. Na zawsze. – wyszeptał Harry, ostrożnie nie chcąc obudzić dwójki śpiących dzieci.

-Na zawsze. – zgodził się Louis, całując Harry’ego z taką miłością jak za pierwszym razem, jeśli nie bardziej.

 

**KONIEC**


End file.
